All Of Me
by RaeEssie
Summary: A journey through Mercedes' mind and struggles as Sam fights to get her back. Set during the first few weeks back at McKinley after the Christmas vacations!
1. Open Happiness

Hi everyone ^^ This is my first glee fanfic, so bear with me. This is set during the first week back at school after Christmas vacation. Enjoy (:

* * *

><p><strong>Open Happiness <strong>

The first day back at school after a holiday was always the worst. No matter how happy she was to be back in Glee club, prepping for regionals, Mercedes was still tired- a result of many late nights during the holidays. So when Mr. Schue proudly told them that this week's lesson plan didn't involve learning some life-changing acceptance lesson she was happy.

"This week will be all about emotion." said Mr. Schue, while scribbling the word _emotion_ on the white board. "We all have something to say. A message we'd like to share with everyone. That'll be your job this week. Find a song that relates to what your feeling, and perform for us."

"I don't get it." said Puck. "Isn't that what we do every week?"

"No, see this week, you aren't limited to a style or a specific artist. I want you to sing something that reflects who you are and/or something that's on your mind. Open up a bit. The point of this, is to find yourself in music. This week you aren't putting up an act. You aren't going to pretend you're a princess or a knight, you will be yourself." Mr. Schue watched them all squirm in their seats. "Being someone else is easy. These songs are going to take some time to think about-" he broke off when Santana raised a hand, a smile plastered on her pretty face.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song." she said. Everyone glanced at her in surprise, but she did not falter. "Mercedes, Brittany? I'm going to need your help."

Mercedes frowned. They hadn't practiced anything, they hadn't even talked about a performance. "Sure, but I don't-"

"Just follow my lead." said Santana smugly as she made her way to the front of the classroom. Reluctantly, Mr. Schue took her seat and watched her expectantly.

After whisper whispering something to the band, Santana placed herself leaned against and grinned. It was then that Mercedes was certain this was a joke. She still couldn't understand exactly what was the point of all of this, but she knew Santana wasn't being serious. She was proven right when the music started. Amused, she fought hard not to laugh, instead, keeping a straight face, she sang back up as though this were serious.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

She began dancing, please when her fellow glee clubbers started singing along.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face -_

"No. That's enough." Mr. Schue stood up and signaled for the band to stop.

"That's twice now that you've interrupted my singing. No me gusta." Santana crossed her arms and glared at the teacher. To everyone's surprise, she didn't raise her voice or threaten anyone.

"Santana, I don't think you understand the point of the lesson," started Mr. Schue, but the latina rolled her eyes.

"Sure I do. You said we had message, right? One we should share? Well, my message is that I'm really in need of a party." Santana grinned when Brittany cheered. "Some dancing, a few-" she glanced at the teacher "coolers. You know? Let me know if anyone's interested in hosting." She shrugged and sat on the stool next to Mercedes, letting the subject drop.

Exasperated, Mr. Schue ran a hand through his curly hair. "Do I really need to explain everything again, or do you understand?"

"We understand, Mr. Schue. You can count on us. I've already thought of a few songs that I find will illustrate perfectly the sadness and fear in which I'm forced live my life daily. My talent, Mr. Schue is as much a gift as it a curse." Rachel spoke up for the first time, earning several groans.

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

The next few days passed quickly. Teachers had wasted no time in handing out projects. Between homework, Glee club and classes, Mercedes didn't have much time left for Shane. Not that it mattered much. Ever since Sam's outburst in the hall a few weeks back, things hadn't been going so well. it didn't matter that she had told the blond to move on. There was still an awkward tension between herself and Shane that made it really hard to spend time together. She supposed he was also upset with her for rejoining the New Directions. But he didn't understand, he couldn't. Glee club was a family. Mercedes loved Shelby and the Troubletones, but she also missed her friends. And since Mr. Schue had agreed to let the Troubletones perform a number at every competition, all was well. Shane couldn't or wouldn't understand that, not that she could blame him.

"Mercedes!" Mercedes glanced back and saw Tina jogging towards her. Glee practice was in ten minutes and they were both heading that way.

"Hey!"

"Have you thought about the song?"

Mercedes groaned and shook her head. "A bit, but it's really hard. I dunno what I'm supposed to sing about."

"Well, I know what I'm not going to sing about- Mike." said Tina in a low voice. "Last time, I made a fool of myself and cried a river."

"it was sweet!" laughed Mercedes, as they made their way to Glee club.

"No, it was embarrassing. I think I'll just wait until someone performs. Just to have an idea of what were supposed to do." Tina paused and glanced at her friend. "Mercedes, I'm really happy you're back. It just wasn't the same without you."

Mercedes smiled and grabbed Tina's hand. "I'm glad I'm back too." she murmured, squeezing. But her smile hadn't reached her eyes, and Tina had noticed.

They were the last ones to arrive. Everyone else was already seated, deep in discussion. Mercedes couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but whatever they were talking about seemed upsetting. Before she could ask what was going on, Mr. Schue walked in, all smiles, and she settled herself between Quinn and Blaine.

"Mr. Schue, a few of us have already prepared our songs for this week's assignment. You should just take a seat and enjoy." said Rachel.

"I'd like to go first, if you don't mind." Sam spoke up from beside Rachel. "You said it's about the emotion, not the beat, right?"

"Yes..." said Mr. Schue slowly.

"Great then." Sam stood and grabbed his guitar. "Take a seat."

Mercedes blushed when he glanced up at her and smiled, from the front of the room. This is for me, she thought glumly. As if him being here at all wasn't stressful, now he was going to sing. About _her_. When he started playing his guitar, she smiled, despite the tune's depressive air. The way he strummed the strings on his guitar, the way he softened right before singing the first lyric... it never failed to appease her.

_Is there a cure for this pain  
>Maybe I should have something to eat<br>But food wont take this emptiness away  
>I'm hungry for you my love<em>

_Well I made it through another day_  
><em>In my cold room<em>  
><em>On scraps and pieces left behind<em>  
><em>I survive on the memory of you<em>

His voice was enough to send chills up her spine. It was filled with sorrow and regret, but it was his eyes that shook her the most. They were on her, not once leaving her face. Someone grabbed her and and squeezed in support, and was surprised to see it was Quinn. For a second, everyone but Sam had disappeared.

_All Of me is all for you  
>You're all I see<br>All of me is all for you  
>You're all I need<br>__  
>Is there a remedy for waiting<br>For loves victorious return  
>Is there a remedy for hating<br>Every second that I'm without you_

She was aware of all the eyes that were on her now. It didn't help that the song made her want to die. Mercedes felt the tears fill her eyes, but blinked them back. He wasn't allowed to do this. He wasn't allowed to sing a song like that to her when she had made it clear that it was over. And she wasn't allowed to miss him as much as she did.

_All of me is all for you  
>You're all I see<br>All of me is all for you  
>You're all I need<em>

_All this life is all for love_  
><em>Its the only road I'll choose<em>  
><em>And every street and avenue<em>

_Only one will lead me back to you_

When he ended the song, there was a long silence interrupted by Tina's sobs. Mercedes glanced behind her and smiled sadly when she saw Mike comforting her. Even Rachel seemed moved.

"That was mournfully depressing." said Santana slowly. "That actually just killed all the joy in the room."

"Santana," Mr. Schue glared at her. "Sam, that was..."

"You asked me to sing about what's on my mind. Well, that's what's on my mind." said Sam shrugging.

"That was beautiful." said Tina between sobs.

"Yeah," agreed Puck.

"if you love Mercedes so much, why don't you just date her?" asked Brittany. No one spoke. Trust Brittany to pick up on something like that and mention it. Mercedes, lost for words could only stare at the whiteboard.

"Time for something happy, I'll go next." said Puck brightly, clearly trying to change the mood. But Mercedes fled the room before he could even stand. Tears burned her eyes, but she refused to give in until she was further away from the glee club, safe from curious eyes and ears. It wasn't long before she reached her car and sat down, leaning against it. The song had been cruel. Not only did he force her to see the level of his pain, but he'd manage to make her admit her own. She wasn't certain who she was crying for. Maybe it was for Sam, it didn't matter that they weren't together anymore, she still cared and seeing him sad wasn't something she enjoyed. But then there was Shane, who deserved so much more than a girl who could was rethinking all the plans they had made. And there was herself. Mercedes had never been so confused. Shane was supportive and safe, but Sam was the devil, begging her to give in. He was sinfully handsome, charming and the furthest thing from safe. Yet, when she closed her eyes, he was the one she saw.

"'Cedes?"

Mercedes looked up to see Santana looking down on her and braced for the comments to come. Much to her surprise, the other girl sat down beside her and sighed.

"They kicked me out," she explained. "I thought you could use a friend."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Santana shrugged when Mercedes raised a brow. "Well, I may or may not have told Sam that it was wrong to sing to you."

"He had every right to. Mr. Schue did tell us to sing about what we were feeling." said Mercedes, coming to Sam's defense even though she agreed with her friend.

"Nuh uh. Trouty mouth had _no_ right to make you upset." Santana glanced at the other girl and sighed. "Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you, but obviously it's not over or you wouldn't be crying right now."

"I'm just so confused. When I started dating Shane, I didn't love him. I barely even liked him. I thought that after a while I'd fall in love." said Mercedes quietly.

"And did you?"

"No. I care about him, but I don't love him. You know, I've done a lot of mean things. But, um, this is by far the worst." Mercedes rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and laughed. "God, who would have thought that I, of all people, would be in this mess?"

"Listen, I like to think that the Troubletones are still a fierce group, even if we're back in the New Directions and I like to think of us as friends. So, I'm going to tell you this, the right decision isn't always the easiest. But I'll support you. No matter who you choose," Santana smiled, visibly nervous. "because you supported me, no matter who I chose."

"Are you okay?" asked Mercedes. It had been a long time since she looked, really looked, at Santana. Something was off. Her eyes had lost their mischievous glint, her smile wasn't genuine and her attitude had died down. As much as Mercedes enjoyed the lack of arguments between Santana and the rest of the Glee club, it wasn't right. This wasn't her friend and it was all wrong.

"Christmas was pretty hard." she shrugged, but tears filled her eyes. "My Abuela wants nothing to do with me, because I'm... you know." Mercedes nodded and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"She's silly. Love is love. It's beautiful no matter who you love." Santana nodded and leaned against the other girl.

"But it hurts," murmured Santana. "It makes us vulnerable and we loose people. Is it even worth it?" Mercedes did not answer. They stayed like that a long time. Both lost in their own memories and troubles. Santana, thinking of her abuela and Brittany, and Mercedes, thinking of Sam and Shane. At first, neither girl noticed when the other started crying. They didn't until until their sobs intensified. They gripped each other tightly, trying to comfort both themselves and each other, while silently wondering why love had to hurt so much.

It had been a day since the infamous serenade and Mercedes still felt sick at the thought of seeing Sam again. Everything would have been easier if he had been snarky and arrogant, even rude. But he hadn't been. Underneath his new found confidence, she still saw uncertainty, fear and sadness. He was still the same Sam she had fallen for last year. Sure, he had matured a bit, he was taller, his hair was darker... but he was still Sam Evans, dork extraordinaire. It didn't help that things with Shane were getting worse with everyday that passed and that she wasn't sure she wanted them to get better.

Mercedes opened her locker and put her books from the previous class away. She had successfully avoided every single glee member that morning. They would have questions. Questions she couldn't answer, or rather wouldn't. From what Mercedes had over-heard Jacob Ben Israel saying, Santana had also been quiet since their talk in the parking lot. She supposed they both had a lot of thinking and soul searching to do.

"Mercedes?"

She stiffened at the sound of the voice but didn't spare Sam, who had joined her at her locker, a glance. "What do you want?"

"To apologize. I shouldn't have sung that song-" he started.

"You had every right to sing what ever you wanted. It was the assignment after all." said Mercedes, still not looking at him. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have left practice like that. I missed Puck's performance."

"'Cedes, look at me." though his voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper, she could hear the pleading in his words and finally looked up.

"Sam-"

"I meant everything I sang. Every word." he smiled sadly. "I don't _like_ you, Mercedes." Insulted, her jaw clenched. So he thought he could just waltz into McKinley and ruin her life? Anger started bubbling inside her, but before she could , he rushed to continue. "I _love_ you."

Knees? Legs? She couldn't feel them. Here he was, saying he loved her in a crowed school hallway and she was _happy_. This was wrong. It was the shame of the emotions that were stirring in the pit of her belly that made her stiffen.

"You can't." she said coldly. "You're going to have to stop loving me because I have a boyfriend, Sam. He's kind. He doesn't deserve this."

"You keep saying that he's in your life, but you never once said you loved him." said Sam, unmoved by her tone. "That's because you don't, do you?"

"This conversation is over." Mercedes slammed the locker shut. There was no way she was going to talk about that with him, of all people.

"Tell me something, did you ever love me?" he asked, grabbing her hand before she could leave. Did she ever love him? There was a time when she would have cut off her right leg if it meant he was happy. He had been her world. He had been everything that was beautiful in this dreadful world. Then, he left and a part of her had died. She'd lost count of the number of times she cried for him. The headaches, the unattractive puffy eyes... Mercedes couldn't hear the word "Avatar" without feeling the sharp pain of grief, even today. Love couldn't possibly describe what she had felt for him. He had become a part of her. But she wouldn't tell him just how deep her feelings had run. Not when he already knew.

"You already know the answer." and with that, Mercedes tugged her hand free and hurried to Glee rehearsal. However, once she arrived, she found the door locked with a note sticky-taped onto it.

_**Glee Rehearsal**_

_Auditorium for today_

Confused, she made her way quickly down the now deserted hallways, hoping to get there on time. She did not want Mr. Schue mad at her again. Luckily, she was right on time and apparently one of the guests of honor. There were two chairs set in the center of the stage. One was occupied by a very unhappy Santana and the other, Mercedes guess was for her.

"Thank God. Mercedes, they're insane." said Santana catching sight of her.

"What's going on?" asked Mercedes as Puck led her to the chair.

"Finn'll explain everything." he said.

The rest of the Glee club stood nervously in front of the two girls, carefully avoiding their eyes. Finn took a tentative step forward, but quickly stepped back at Santana's expression. If she could have thrown daggers with her eyes, he wouldn't be alive. None of the glee club members would be.

"Ever since you girls have come back to the New Directions, you've been quieter. You've been different." said Finn slowly.

"Yes," agreed Rachel. "And while I'm not fond of Santana's comments and Mercedes' divatude that rivals mine, Glee club isn't the same without-"

"Those elements." continued Quinn. "You haven't been yourselves lately and frankly, we're getting worried."

Mercedes did not speak. Santana however, raged. "You don't need to do an intervention every time someone's upset. Live and let live. My problems are mine and mine only so you can take your pity and leave."

"I'm with Santana." said Mercedes, her eyes suddenly flashing in fury. "You don't like our attitude, but when we tone it down, you miss it? Make up your minds. We've done nothing wrong."

"For once." agree Santana.

"No, but we have." Finn said, his voice confident. "You left the New Directions because we didn't appreciate you. We took you for granted."

"And for that we're sorry." said Kurt. The two girls remained silent, but visibly calmed.

"We haven't been very good friends either." said Tina.

"I'm sorry for outing you Santana." said Finn quietly. Mercedes heard the sharp intake of breath beside her, but didn't move to comfort her friend. There would be a time and place for that, but it wasn't now. "I shouldn't have. No matter how rude you were. I could have ruined your life."

"That's over." said Santana coldy. "I've moved on."

"That's not the point," said Kurt exasperated. "We're quick to call you out on your mistakes, but we aren't better. Mercedes I let you down. And I'm sorry."

"We all let each other down." said Artie.

"Just... don't leave again. We can fix this. We can be like before." said Rachel, urgency creeping in her voice.

"Excuse-me?" Mercedes had lost her at 'don't leave again'. Maybe they were drunk. Maybe this was a bad dream because nothing made sense.

"Satan, Mama." Puck stepped forward. "You can't leave us. Not just because you have kick-ass voices, but because we're a family." Santana and Mercedes glanced at each other, confused. "It's not the same winning a trophy when you're missing friends."

"But most importantly, we don't want to lose your friendship." said Quinn. "And we feel you, both of you, pulling away from us."

"Wait, you think we're leaving the New Directions?" asked Mercedes slowly.

"We've prepared a song," said Rachel quickly. By then the anger had faded and the two girls were now extremely uncomfortable. Mr. Schue, who had been watching in the background, stepped forward and gave his student an encouraging smile.

**[Blaine]**

_well hello is this thing on? _

_is anybody listening? _

_a brand new day has begun _

_the first thing that i want to do _

_(is) make sure that you feel it too _

_so I'm not the only one _

Mercedes fought back a grin as she watched her friends dance, her anger and confusion quickly dissolving. Blaine looked ridiculous, smiling like an idiot, but she appreciated the effort. Sam sent her a wink, as he danced.

**[Group]**

_Come on and let me off it's a brand new day _

_open up a little happiness today _

_so i can be someone new (so i can be someone new) _

_come on and let me off to a better way _

_open up a smile on another's face _

_so i can feel something new _

_open up, open up some happiness _

_open up, open up some happiness (feel something new) _

_open up, open up some happiness _

_open up, open up some happiness _

**[Artie]**

_oh excuse me _

_ahem ahem let me clear my throat _

_so you can hear clearly every word spoke _

_today i woke up feeling lovely _

_happiness over flowing know'n somebody loves me _

_just think yesterday i was down and out _

_now there's not a single thing for me to frown about _

_and the same thing can happen to you _

_smiling so hard my mouth is like a capital U _

**[Puck]**

_i want the sun to shine all the time, _

_is that too much to ask? _

_oh i wanna have some fun _

_i want all my friends to come _

_coz it's now or never _

_learn the words and sing together _

Puck grabbed Mercedes' hand and tugged her to her feet. He pulled her into a big hug. Finn did the same to Santana. Then, as though on cue, other member started hugging them one at a time. Mercedes was careful to avoid Sam, but not careful enough, he managed to sneak in a hug after Mike. But instead of letting her go afterward, he kept an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side. Despite their previous argument, there was something safe and familiar about leaning against his hard chest. Something she didn't feel with Shane, no matter how much she liked him. Sam smiled down at her, and for a second all their drama was forgotten. She missed him, but most importantly, she had never let go. The feelings she had buried last summer slightly resurfaced, and so she was relieved when Blaine pulled her away from Sam for a dance.

**[Quinn, Tina]**

_your heart deserves your trust _

_a choice made by all of us _

_the sun will come back tomorrow _

_there's a message in a bottle _

_so come on I'll meet you there _

_there's enough sunshine to share _

_as long as you know the bridge between us is a rainbow_

**[Group]**

_Come on and let me off it's a brand new day _

_open up a little happiness today _

_so i can be someone new (so i can be someone new) _

_come on and let me off to a better way _

_open up a smile on another's face _

_so i can feel something new _

_open up, open up open happiness _

_open up, open up open happiness (feel something new) _

_open up, open up open happiness _

_open up, open up open happiness _

_open up, open up some happiness (ah come on ah come on) _

_open up, open up open happiness _

_open up, open up open happiness (yeah) (feel something _

_new) _

_open up, open up open happiness _

_open up, open up open happiness yeah _

When the song ended, the group came together for a giant group hug. The tension that had previously filled the auditorium was replaced by laughs and giggles. Even Santana seemed content but when she looked up and met Mercedes' gaze, she nodded knowingly. The glee club would be looking forward to their songs now. And after their apologies and kind attempt to fix the wrongs they had committed, they deserved at least some of the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songs:<strong>_

_** Please Don't Stop The Music - Rihanna**_

_**All of Me - Angus and Julia Stone**_

_**Open Happiness - Gym Class Heroes **_

_Please Read and review, it would mean the world to me. I know that Santana may have appeared slightly AU, but in my mind, her abuela's anger and shame has affected her more than the show has shown. I wanted to show a bit of that. The next chapter will have more Sam/Mercedes interaction. Thanks for reading. 3 _


	2. Mercy On Me

**Thanks to ALL the kind people who reviewed/story alerted this fanfiction. It means a lot. **

**However, I might have lied a bit. This chapter started out as Sam/Mercedes but Shane crept in. I needed to show the fact that Shanecedes isn't going strong anymore. It just wasn't right without the few Shancedes scenes... However, like I said, they aren't happy. Sam is still important in the chapter. He's in or at least spoken/thought about in every scene. I do hope you'll enjoy this!**

**There's a little reference to the 'Mercedes Mafia' on tumblr. I hope you can find it! Much love xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercy On Me<strong>

_ The rain had started suddenly. There hadn't been any talk of a storm today,but the dark clouds had their own ideas. Mercedes and Sam had been petting an elephant when they felt the first few drops of water. Within seconds, it was pouring and they had to cut their Zoo Day short and run for the car. Mercedes didn't mind. They had been there since 10 a.m. and it was now 3 p.m. She was rather pleased with her day, but right now, all she wanted was to get in her car, safe from the rain. Somehow, she had lost Sam along the way._

_ "Sam?" she stopped and looked back at him. He stood, hands in his pockets, staring at her like it was the first time he'd seen her. Concerned, she jogged back to him and took his hand. "Come on," she said smiling. "We're all wet." but he tugged her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. It was hardly more than a peck, but to her it meant more. Sam let her go as abruptly as he had grabbed her, a blush creeping in his cheeks._

_ "Sorry," he said, digging his hands into his pockets. They were both completely soaked by now. His blond hair, darkened by the rain, hung in wet slicks against his forehead. _

_ Mercedes frowned. Sorry? He had kissed her by accident? Of course he had. He was Sam Evans, he could have anyone. She wasn't unused to having feelings for people who couldn't possibly like her back, but it still hurt. "Wh- Why did you kiss me?" she asked, though she dreaded the answer._

_ Sam stared into her brown eyes and suddenly, everything he had wanted to say seemed stupid. He wanted to tell her that her smile made her eyes light up, and never failed to make him happy. He wanted to tell her that he loved her laugh, and the way she danced. He wanted to tell her that just being beside her made him feel like anything was possible, like he had a million options. But he couldn't. He couldn't because she deserved so much more than a dork that had no house or money. And he couldn't because he was afraid that he'd loose what little of her he already had._

_ "Spur of the moment. You've been such a good friend," he said lamely. Something flashed in her eyes, but was instantly replaced with a bright smile._

_ "Forgiven," Mercedes forced herself to be cheerful. There was no use for tears, not now. "It's still raining though. Let's go." And together, they jogged to her car, glad to get out of the pouring rain._

_ Mercedes muted the television and took a deep breath. I'm going to die, she thought. The storm had worsened during the evening. The sound of booming thunder was getting louder with every second that passed and every few minutes, she could see a flash of lightning. But it wasn't the storm that terrified her. It was the loud banging on her front door. She had been watching 'You've Got Mail' and crying over the perfection of Joe Fox when the banging started. Her parents were gone for supper with friends, and she was alone. The longer she ignored the banging, the louder it became with no sign of wanting to stop. This is the night I'm going to die, she thought bitterly. Plucking up all the courage she had left, Mercedes grabbed an umbrella from beside the front door and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to go down with out a fight. But when she opened the door, it wasn't the Scream guy or Mike Myers standing in front of her. It was Sam, drenched._

_ "What the hell, Sam!" She dropped the umbrella and tried to drag him inside, but he steeped back and began pacing her porch._

_ "I lied." he muttered, running a hand through his wet hair._

_ "Did you walk all the way here?" asked Mercedes, stepping onto the porch and glancing down the street for his parents' car. "Are you insane?" _

_ "Yes!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I'm insane. You drive me insane. When you aren't there, I'm missing you. And when you're there, I can't breathe because I'm terrified that one mistake will mess everything up." _

_ Mercedes simply stared as he paced the porch, frustrated. _

_ "And you know what's worse?" he continued, his voice raising. "I kissed you but then I said it was just a friendly kiss, but it was more than that because I don't like you as a friend and I can't explain it." Numb, Mercedes leaned against the wall. What was happening? Surely, she had fallen asleep and was having a vivid dream. This couldn't be real. Taking her silence for rejection, Sam mumbled an apology and left her._

_ This had been everything she had dreamed of since prom, but somehow his half-insane half-desperate confession was better than anything she could have ever imagined. Mercedes snapped back to reality and ran after Sam, who was already halfway down the street._

_ "Sam, please." she tugged on his hand. But this time when he turned and crushed his lips down to hers, she had been braced for it. His mouth was hot and hard against hers. There was nothing kind and soft about the kiss. It was passionate and impatient. When he deepened the kiss, any brain cells that hadn't been fried drained out of her ears. It was perfect._

_._

_._

Dreams are as cruel as nightmares. For a split second everything is beautiful, then you wake up and reality sets in. Dreams hand you the world only to yank it away again, making everything seem harsher than it really is. At least when you have nightmares, you wake up to something better. But, Mercedes had a particular hatred for dreams that took her for a stroll down memory lane. She had woken up, her pillow drenched in tears, at a very early hour. Even if she could have been able to go back to sleep, she didn't want to. Not if it meant that her summer with Sam would come creeping back.

Waiting for her in the hallway, when she arrived at school, was Shane. She could tell he wasn't pleased by the way his eyes widened. When she walked up to him, he blinked a few times, before speaking. A tell-tale sign of his disapproval.

"Why you back for good? That glee club-" he started.

"Oh, hell to the no." said Mercedes, fuming. Today wasn't the day the start with this, even if Shane had the best intentions. "We've been over this. I missed them, and Quinn arranged to have the Troubletones perform one number per competition. We're sharing the spotlight now. I'm not just backup anymore. And I love them. I told you all of this before. Why are you-" her eyes narrowed. "This isn't about the Glee club. This is about Sam." she sighed and passed a hand through her dark hair.

"I've heard rumors about him. He's very insistent." said Shane.

"You've spoken to him?" asked Mercedes sharply, and was relieved when he shook his head. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. I told him I moved on."

Shane considered her a second, before sighing. There was no use arguing with her, even though he wasn't certain she was being truthful. This Sam character was trouble, he just knew it. But the more he pressed the subject, the more distant Mercedes became, so he smiled. "I was just worried." he kissed her cheek. "Have a good day, babe. See ya tonight, at breadstixx"

As she watched him leave, Mercedes smiled sadly. She had never been so confused.

"Mr. Schue, I think it's a great idea." said Kurt.

"Why? You like loosing against us?" asked Santana, smirking.

"We don't have the time." Mr. Schue shook his head. Glee club had started with a proposition from Finn and Rachel. Apparently, the two had gotten in an argument about last year's 'girls vs. boys' competition and the only way it could be settled was by a rematch. From what Mercedes understood, Finn had claimed that the boys only lost because they had a lot more on their mind than the song- they desperately wanted Coach Beiste's forgiveness- and that he was certain if that incident had not happened, they would have won. Rachel obviously disagreed and refused to sit next to him.

"We won that competition fairly. We were the better ones." said Quinn.

"Mr. Schue, I don't see why we can't do it." said Mercedes, shrugging. Group numbers were always fun, but competitions were the best.

"Hey, if it makes Finn shut up, I'm all for it." agreed Santana.

"You guys really want this?" asked Mr. Schue, looking at his students. They nodded. "We're Wednesday, that means you have until Friday-"

"That's more than enough time to prepare Mr. Schue. Right, Finn?" Rachel glared at her boyfriend.

"We'll be ready. Be prepared to have your minds blown, girls. We've got this." countered Finn.

Mr. Schue laughed. "Okay, guys. I appreciate the enthusiasm but now it's time for Santana and Mercedes to perform their songs."

Santana nodded and stood. "Mercedes, do you mind being my back-up?"

"No problem," said Mercedes, pleased. Santana grabbed her stool and brought it to the center of the room. The music started, a soft tune that Mercedes recognized.

_If I begged and if I cried_

_Would it change the sky tonight?_

_Would it give me sunlight?_

_Should I wait for you to call?_

_Is there any hope at all?_

_Are you drifting by?_

_When I think about it_

_I know that I was never there or even cared_

_The more I think about it_

_The less that I was able to share with you_

_I try to reach you I can almost feel you_

_You're nearly here_

_And then you disappear_

_You disappear_

Mercedes watched as Santana lost herself in the song.

**[To Brittany]**

_And then I lie all by myself_

_I see your face I hear your voice_

_My heart stays faithful_

_And time has come and time has passed_

_If it's good it's got to last_

_It feels so right_

This was for two people, Mercedes realized. Santana sung this song for her Abuela and Britt. She wondered vaguely if anyone understood what this was about. Santana wasn't saying Brittany was disappearing. She was saying that when her grand-mother wanted nothing to do with her, Brittany was the light, keeping her sane. There were only three people in the room that she was sure could understand the song and the way she applied it to her situation. The rest would have to wonder.

_When I think about it_

_I know that I was never there or even cared_

_The more I think about it_

_The less that I was able to share with you_

_I try to reach you I can almost feel you_

_You're nearly here_

_And then you disappear_

_You disappear_

_You you disappear_

_I missed all the signs_

_One at a time_

_You were ready_

_What did I know_

_Starting our lives_

_Now my love I'm ready to shine_

Everyone clapped when she ended the song and Brittany even went to hug her and whisper something in her ear. It wasn't long before Santana had taken the stool back to it's original spot and all attention was turned to Mercedes. For the first time, in a long time, she felt nervous. She avoid Sam's gaze, and instead locked eyes with Santana and Brittany who smiled encouragingly.

"Go Mercedes, Go Mercedes, Go!" cheered Brittany.

"Sing it, sista," said Artie, and Mercedes instantly felt better. She would rock this, she always did. Still avoiding Sam's gaze, she smiled at her audience and signaled the band to start.

_Jesus, I must confess_

_That in all my loneliness_

_I've forsaken and I've sinned_

_Leaving fragments of a man so broken_

_I could tell you what I've done_

_Or should I tell you where I went wrong?_

_Well the more that I start to play_

_My deceitful, evil ways_

_Keep on growing stronger by the day_

Mercedes saw Quinn smile proudly, giving her extra confidence. Her song, despite what Sam or anyone would assume, wasn't directed to Shane or the blonde. This was all her and how she viewed herself in the situation. That would be enough for now. That was all she was willing to share.

_Oh lord have mercy on my soul_

_For I have walked a sinful road_

_So I'm gonna get down on my knees_

_Beg forgiveness to help set me free_

_Lord have mercy on me, please_

_Mother Mary full of grace_

_In my weakness, I've lost faith_

_I've been careless, and I have been warned_

_And the devil inside me is torn_

_God bless the men that I have scorned_

_So don't let me fool around no more_

_Send your angels down to guide me through that door_

_Well I've gone and confessed my regrets_

_And I pray I'm not held in contempt_

_I'm so lost, and I need you to help me repent_

Artie cheered when she hit the high note, as did Puck who was bobbing his head to the beat of the song. Judging by everyone's reactions, she was singing it well. She saw Sam, sitting in the back, smiling proudly. It shouldn't have, but it pleased her to see the pride he had in her.

_Oh lord have mercy on my soul_

_Oh I'm begging, I'm pleeding, I'm needing_

_I want you to know_

_So I'm down upon my knees_

_Oh lord, I need forgiveness_

_I need forgiveness from you_

_I need forgiveness from you_

As soon as she ended the song, Santana and Brittany were on her, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek between 'That's my girl' exclamations. Even Rachel was clapping enthusiastically, much to Mercedes' surprise.

"Mercedes, Santana... those where both amazing performances." said Mr. Schue, clapping. He seemed to want to say something else, but thought better of it. "Alright guys. Friday, boys vs. girls."

The students cheered and headed for the cafeteria for a much needed lunch break.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Mercedes stared down at her salad, carefully avoiding Quinn's gaze. The blond had been talking about the song choices they girls had made and seemed very intent on getting all her questions answered. Normally, Mercedes would have been pleased to know her friends cared at all, but she couldn't answer their questions because she barely understood anything herself.

"I'm just saying, the song you chose makes you seem like a player girl and you aren't." Quinn was saying. Tina murmured in agreement.

"You aren't sinning." she added.

"Can't we change the subject?" asked Santana exasperated. "We told the guys to let us eat alone so we could choose a song for the competition, but all you're doing is hassling us about our songs."

"Santana may have a point. We're loosing precious time." agreed Rachel.

"Fine," said Quinn, sighing. "Just tell me one thing. Is that really what you think of yourself?"

Mercedes exhaled deeply and looked into her soul sister's eyes, which were pleading. "Yes. But I'm not ready to explain."

Accepting this, Quinn settled back and smiled. "So, the song."

"I was thinking Broadway." said Rachel, excited.

"Huh, no." Santana grimaced. "If we want to win, we need to surprise them. Shock is an important aspect."

"I agree," Brittany looked up from her sandwich.

"But what kind of song?" asked Mercedes.

"We've pretty much sang every style," pointed out Quinn. "What's left for us to shock them with?"

"Sometimes it's not about the song, but what we do with it." Said Tina.

"100 per cent true." agreed Brittany.

"We should do something sexy, because we're hot." said Sugar.

"oh my God!" exclaimed Mercedes. "i have the best idea, but this is a little out of your comfort zone, Rachel." She proceeded to tell the girls exactly how they were going to win that competition.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Mercedes had successfully avoided having a direction conversation with Sam all day, which only meant that something big was coming. She could never avoid things for a long time, they always caught up to her. Like her dreams, forcing her to face what she wouldn't and couldn't last June. Shane had texted her after her planning session with the girls at lunch to tell her that he wouldn't be hanging around after practice and that their Breadstixx date was canceled, because he was tired. Honestly, she didn't mind, instead she was relieved. Santana, in good heart, had offered to be a replacement date and Mercedes, not wanting to be alone agreed. There was something comforting in having a friend like her. They kept each other in check and everybody needs that one friend that's just that- a friend, no underlying romantic feelings. Mercedes didn't count Quinn as a friend, that girl was her soul sister. The bond was different. Tina was also her friend, but it had been a long time since they had a real conversation. Rachel was her frenemy and Sugar... well who knew what Sugar was? That left Brittany, who was also a friend but it was different. She loved them all though.

It wasn't until they had ordered their meal that Santana narrowed her eyes and cursed. Entering the restaurant was Shane, with his friends, laughing. They didn't see Mercedes and the latina. Not yet.

"What the hell is he doing here?" muttered Santana. "I'm not leaving. I came here for breadstixx and imma leave with breadstixx."

"He's not supposed to be here." said Mercedes slowly, while watching him sit down at a table with some football players. "He said he was tired."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "He lied to you?" cursing in Spanish, she stood up. "Stay here, 'retha. I'm going to check it out." Before Mercedes could speak, Santana had already left in Shane's direction. Santana sat at the table directly behind the boys, facing Mercedes. She couldn't hear what the boys were saying, but with every second that past, Mercedes could see Santana get angrier. She gasped when her friend sprung up from her chair and charged at Shane.

Santana was madder than she had ever been. How dare he make fun of the Glee club? He thought her could tease them just because he's was a football player? All she saw was red, and she lunged. She kept hitting until she felt a pair of soft hands pull her back. It was Mercedes, shocked.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Mercedes, as she struggled to keep her friend from hitting Shane again. The boys just stared, eyes wide.

"Grimace McMumbles had A LOT to say about the Glee club." Santana glared at Shane. "Didn't you? Speak up, Bubba Blubba!"

Shane glanced at his friends and then back at Mercedes. "Just a few jokes, Mercedes. No harm meant. She's over-reacting." Mercedes scowled. She wouldn't lie, Santana was not the most innocent girl. She often insulted people and cause trouble, but Mercedes knew her and she had seen the mild irritation turn into full blown anger. Whatever it was that had been said, it hadn't been innocent.

"Oh bullshit." Santana detached herself from Mercedes and crossed her arms. "You made fun of Kurt and Blaine. Not that you're one to talk. They might be gay, but Blaine's hot and Kurt's a cutie."

"You made fun of Kurt?" said Mercedes, her voice dangerously calm.

"His voice, babe." said Shane laughing nervously. "You got to admit-"

"You laughed when he-" Santana pointed one of his friends. "said Kurt has a high voice because his father cut off his balls, since he probably wanted a daughter and all." Shane shifted uncomfortably in his chair. But Santana wasn't going to stop. "He-" she pointed another guy. "Made fun of Quinn because of Beth and of Puck and Lauren."

Mercedes silenced Santana with a look and turned to Shane. "Did you partake in the insults?" she saw the denial in his face. "Don't lie to me." she snapped.

"I may have insulted one or two people." he muttered.

"Sam and Rachel." supplied Santana.

"And did you ever think of defending my friends? or did you laugh?" Voice still calm, Mercedes crossed her arms.

"It was a joke! Y'all are too uptight." said one of the football players.

Mercedes ignored him. "We'll talk about this later. Hey, next time you want to cancel a date, be honest about it or at least try to be sneakier." She rolled her eyes and grabbed Santana's hand. There would be a conversation with Shane, but not now.

"Hey, Santana." Mercedes froze when she heard the smug voice of one of the boys. "I know you got this offer before, but if you ever want to reconsider getting with a man to make you right, I'm here." There was nothing she could do stop her. Santana was on the boy, slapping him and clawing at his arms. Mercedes tried, unsuccessfully, to pull her away from the boy but in the end it took Shane and a friend to get her away. While they dragged her outside, Mercedes payed a waitress for their uneaten meal and mumbled apologies.

Outside, Shane and his friend were still holding Santana who was cursing loudly in Spanish. They only let her go when Mercedes joined them.

"This is my family." said Mercedes, as she pulled Santana close. "You could have defended them." Without waiting for a response, the girls made their way to their car.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMS**

There was no use crying tears of anger. Not that she could. Mercedes was past that stage. Shane had never lied to her before tonight. She wasn't sure what she hated more, the fact that he lied and ditched her, or the fact that he used the time they had meant to spend together to insult her friends. Mercedes was the first to admit that the Glee club wasn't perfect, but that was different. No one outside the glee club had ANY right to talk about them. No matter who they were dating. She'd known that he was still bitter and upset about what had happened at the beginning of the year between her and the New Directions, but she had never thought he would resort to insulting them behind her back. He should have defended her _family_ instead of being the one against them.

After dragging out a raging Santana and bringing her to Brittany's house, Mercedes had followed instinct and called Sam. It was a mistake. She realized that now, but at the time, there was no one else she would have rather talked to, no one else who could calm her and make everything better. It wasn't until he arrived at the park, guitar in hand and sat next to her that she realized just what she had done. There were plenty of other people she could have called. Quinn would have come if she had asked. But the truth was, no one else had crossed her mind.

"'Cedes?"

Mercedes heard the cautious tone of his voice and sighed. "Sam."

"What happened? Santana called me, right after you did but she was yelling so I didn't understand much." he put a tentative hand on her shoulder and was surprised when she didn't shrug it off.

"Shane lied to me." said Mercedes slowly, as though in a trance. "and he talked about the Glee club like they were nothing."

Sam froze and dropped his hand. Of course this was about Shane. Who else would she be talking about? Friends, he thought, tonight I'll just be her friend. "He's on the football team, that's what they do. We aren't really special-"

"Yes, you are." interrupted Mercedes, fiercely. "It doesn't matter if we're nothing to the school. You guys are everything to me. If he loved me, he would have respected you."

"Mercedes..." Sam sighed, unsure of what to tell her. She seemed pretty set in her ideas.

"You know, we -he- had a plan. Marriage, babies..." Sam winced but Mercedes continued. "When I look at my future, no matter how rich I might become, the glee club is there. They'll be at my wedding, they'll be my children's aunts and uncles and our kids will play with each other. I won't give _that_ up for anyone. You deserved his respect."

"But why?"

"Because I love you. All of you." Mercedes quickly corrected herself. "That should have been enough for him."

Sam sighed. There was nothing worse that hearing the person you loved talking about another person. It was evident that she was hurt, but he strongly suspected that they were still dating. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked bluntly.

Surprised at his question, Mercedes blinked. "You were the first person I thought of." she turned to face him, smiling sadly. "There was no one else I wanted to see. I called you before I even realized what happening."

Sam gripped her hand and squeezed. "if I had never left-"

"I wouldn't have even thought of dating anyone else." suddenly weary, Mercedes let out a breath. "Since I'm being honest... I loved you. I loved you so much. When you left, a part of me left with you. But I wouldn't have it any other way. The pain just means that it was real."

"I didn't want to leave." he whispered as he brought their clasped hands to his lips.

"I know and I didn't want to move on. But I had to." Mercedes' eyes burnt with tears that threatened to spill. "It's what kept me sane, Sam. Every day without you was torture. Do you know how many times I watched Avatar during the two weeks? Fifteen." she laughed, but it was short and bitter. "Fifteen times, I watched that movie. You had to leave. I don't blame you. But... it's over, Sam." Even as she said those words, Mercedes didn't believe them and she could tell that Sam didn't believe her either.

"Are you telling yourself that to avoid dealing with this?" Sam let go of her hand and frowned. "I hurt too, you know. I had to leave the girl I love. But I came back for her." Silence followed his words and for a good fifteen minutes, they sat, remembering their summer.

"Sing for me, Sam?" whispered Mercedes. It had been a habit of theirs. She loved the way he was focused when he played, and could watch him for hours. It soothed her and right now she needed to be soothed.

Obligingly, he picked up his guitar, which he had placed at his feet. He was so used to having done so in the past that it wasn't until he started playing that he realized the significance of her demand.

_If I talk real slowly__  
><em>_If I try real hard__  
><em>_To make my point, dear__  
><em>_That you have my heart__  
><em>_Here I go__  
><em>_I'll tell you what you already know__  
><em>_Here I go__  
><em>_I'll tell you what you already know_

_If you love me with all of your heart__  
><em>_If you love me, I'll make you a star in my universe__  
><em>_You'll never have to go to work__  
><em>_You'll spend everyday shining your light my way_

Mercedes shut eyes, but that did nothing to hold back the tears that streamed silently down her cheek. There he was, making her remember why she ever loved him in the first place. The tears were for the past and the might-have-beens. They were for the boy who made it impossible to be a hundred percent happy without him.

_If I talk real slowly__  
><em>_If I hold your hand__  
><em>_If you look real closely__  
><em>_My love you might understand_

_Here I go_

_I'll tell you what you already know__  
><em>_Here I go__  
><em>_I'll tell you what you already know_

_If you love me with all that you are_

_If you love me, I'll make you a star in my universe__  
><em>_You'll never have to go to work__  
><em>_You'll spend everyday shining your light my way_

"I was set on being someone else and not being a dork. Then I talked with you. Really talked. You made me _want_ to be myself. You made me feel special, and I don't even think you meant to." said Sam, when he finished the song. "No girl have ever liked _me_. But you made me feel like I was... invincible. Like nothing could stop me. And I was proud to know that someone like you, could like me. But then you loved me, and in one word, one kiss... everything was perfect. I love you, Mercedes. And if I have to wait all year and the one after that, I will. Because when you find someone special, you don't let them get away." And with that, he left, guitar in hand.

Mercedes watched him leave sadly. " 'You may tire of reality but you never tire of dreams.' " she whispered, quoting L. M. Montgomery. God knows, that was the truth. Shane was reality, but Sam ruled her dreamland. At that dreamland was slowly spilling into reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songs:<strong>_

_**Disappear - Beyoncé**_

_**Mercy on Me – Christina Aguilera**_

_**For You- Angus and Julia Stone**_

**Well, that's all for this chapter. I just want to make it clear that Shane only insulted Sam and Rachel. His friends insulted the rest of the Glee club, but he laughed along and THAT'S why Mercedes is upset. **

**I hope it was okay and that you weren't disappointed. ^^ **

**_Little spoiler for the next chapter_: The girls' number is a mash-up of two songs and their costumes will be; Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, The Mad Hatter, Belle, Alice and a Zombie.**

**Reviews would be epic ^^**


	3. The Kids From Yesterday

**Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for the fantastic reviews. They never fail to make me smile. I don't think there's a bigger compliment for a fanfiction writer, than to be told 'it's too bad you don't write for the show'. So thank you very much for making my day.**

**I surprised myself by being able to write this chapter so soon after updating the story. This chapter really focuses on the competition and the reasons why Mercedes isn't keen on getting back with Sam, despite the undeniable pull she feels towards him. This is really Mercedes trying to make Sam understand. There are few flashbacks. I'm not super happy with this chapter. Writing the competition scenes were harder than I thought they would be. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Again: I apologize for the shittiness of my competition scenes. Please excuse any mistakes :P**

* * *

><p><strong>The Kids From Yesterday<strong>

"Really, the boys have nothing on us." said Quinn smugly as she sowed sequins onto her costume. Everyone had agreed to use Mercedes' idea for the competition, but that meant a lot of work. The girls had a ditched classes that afternoon and had sought refuge in Rachel's basement. They had music, food, sleeping bags and all the necessary things for a sleepover. They would have their routine down perfectly by tomorrow, even if it meant no sleep for the night.

Sugar had bought the costumes, but there were a few adjustments to make here and there, to make them appropriate. Such as adding shorts, but they were nearly perfect.

"We need to go last." said Santana. "Let's give them false hope."

"We'll simply demand to get the last spot." said Rachel firmly. Apparently, her argument with Finn wasn't over and she refused to even speak to him until the rematch. No one wanted to win as badly as Rachel did.

"Really? How is that supposed to work? They'll know we're up to no good if you ask." said Mercedes. "I can't ask either. Neither can Santana, Sugar or Quinn. That leaves Britt and Tina."

"You should pretend to be nervous and ill." said Quinn, thinking. "Tina can cry and plead Mr. Schue to go last."

"And Brittany can be really nervous too," agreed Sugar.

"Why us?" asked Tina, confused.

"Because you're the nice ones." said Rachel. "The rest of us have competitive personalities. No one would suspect you."

"What if Artie gives me another magic comb?" asked Brittany.

"We talked about this." whispered Santana. "Artie doesn't have a magic comb."

"oh, yeah. Okay then." said Brittany cheerfully. "Let's start on the routine."

By midnight, the girls had finished their costumes and perfected the choreography. They had never worked so hard, even nationals hadn't taken as much out of them. But this was personal. It didn't help that Rachel was furious and determined to prove the guys how amazing she and the girls could be. Mercedes should have been exhausted after twelve hours of sewing and dancing, but she wasn't. No one was. Instead of sleeping, they were all sitting on their sleeping bags gossiping.

"I heard Brett has started taking showers." said Tina.

"No, that's just a rumor." Santana grimaced. "He's definitely not taking any showers. Next."

"I really just want to know what happened at Breadstix last night." said Rachel shrugging.

Mercedes glanced at Santana and sighed. Of course they had heard. News traveled fast in Lima. "Shane stood me up and spent the evening with his friends." she said slowly, but Sugar coughed.

"I heard he bashed the glee club and Santana attacked him. Twice." she said.

"I heard they had to carry Santana out." added Tina.

"I hear you dumped him for Sam." This from Brittany.

And there it was. The conversation she had been dreading. Judging by their expectant expressions, she had some explaining to do and they didn't seem keen on letting it go.

"I only attacked Shane once." Santana shrugged. "Then I attacked his friend. I should have scratched his eyes out. But Mercedes did not dump Shane."

"We haven't talked since last night." said Mercedes. "I don't _want_ to talk to him either. Not yet."

"Well, you're going to have to soon." said Quinn. "To tell him you still have feelings for Sam."

Mercedes paled. "But I don't. Not those kinds of feelings."

"Didn't you call him right after the Breadstix incident?" asked Tina.

"Yeah, but he- we're just friends."

"I'm your friend. Why didn't you call me?" asked Quinn.

"Oh, come on. Can we be real, here? She called Sam because it was a reflex. She probably didn't even realize she did it until he got there. Can't you tell she's as confused as the rest of us?" exclaimed Santana. Mercedes smiled at her gratefully.

"He's cuter than Shane." said Sugar shrugging. There was a murmur of agreement.

"And Trouty Mouth as the moves." added Santana.

"And he's your lobster." Brittany laid down and played her head in Santana's lap.

"I think you need to stop thinking about other people and do what you feel, in your heart, is right." shrugged Quinn. Tina and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, as soon as I understand what my heart is saying, I'll fix everything." Mercedes hoped they would accept this and was relieved when they did.

"okay, well, we should sleep now." said Rachel. The girls got into their sleeping bags, all snuggled up beside one another. Tomorrow would be a big day.

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

She still didn't understand why Sam stared at her in Spanish class. It wasn't like he was great in school. He'd always struggle because of his dyslexia. So why is he staring at me instead of listening to Mr. Schue? She wondered. Beside her sat Puck, who was slowly, but surely, falling asleep. She had to nudge him ever so often so that he wouldn't start snoring. About half way through the class, Puck nudged her and handed her a note. He just shrugged when she sent him a questioning look.

She opened the note slowly, trying not to attract Mr. Schue's attention. Her heart dropped when she read what Sam had written: _'Am I the sun to your moon? -S'_. Puck watched her curiously, but she was too shocked to even look at him. Instead, her mind went back to her summer with Sam.

_"I love eclipses. Especially Lunar eclipses." murmured Mercedes, as she stared up at the red moon. Sam pulled her close to him, and smiled. She was prettiest when she was lost in thought, unaware of being watched. He never told her that, not that she would believe him. She barely believed him when he told her she was beautiful. If he started specifying the moments when she passed from beautiful to perfect, she'd be upset. That was something he'd work on with her. He wanted her to see what he saw. _

_ "I heard a story about the moon once." he said softly._

_ "What story?" she asked, turning to look at him. He smiled and held her tightly, while resting his chin on her shoulder._

_ "It's silly." he shrugged, but grinned when Mercedes urged him to tell her. "There once was a prince, he was dark with hair the color of flames. He was in love with a princess, whose hair was white as snow. But they argued a lot."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "They were too ambitious. They loved each other, but they loved power more. They wanted to rule the earth, but not together. So one day, tired of the fights, a witch cursed them. She turned the prince into the sun, and the princess into the moon. Now they both rule the world, but not together. Not at the same time."_

_ "Except when there's an eclipse." murmured Mercedes._

_ "Yeah," agreed Sam. "Sometimes they meet and they realize how much they love each other and how much they messed up. That's why a solar eclipse hurts the eyes. It's like... love explosions and our human eyes can't take it."_

_ "What about the lunar eclipse?"_

_ "That's when they meet, and remember the good times. It's when they cry over past mistakes." he answered. "and after the eclipse, they go back to being alone and ruling the earth, together and yet apart."_

_ "That's sad." whispered Mercedes, looking up at the moon. Suddenly self-conscious, Sam let her go and inched away._

_ "Yeah, I'm sorry, that was stupid. My grand-ma told me the story a long time ago. I probably got it wrong." he said nervously. Mercedes smiled sadly and shook her head. _

_ "No, you told it perfectly."_

_ "It made you sad."_

_ Mercedes laughed softly and took a step towards him to lay her hand on his cheek. "Yeah, it did. But it also taught me something: not to let anything come between us so we won't become the sun and the moon." she smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too," Sam smiled and pulled her into a tight hug._

Mercedes looked up from the note, sadness clouding her dark eyes. That was a particular memory she had not been keen on thinking about. Of course he had remembered. It had been a beautiful night. They had been closer than ever. Like Spike had once told Buffy: 'I've never been close to anyone. Least of all, you. 'Til last night. All I did was hold you, watch you sleep. And it was the best night of my life'. That was exactly what that night had been for them. They had been close in spirit and thought, they had watched each other sleep and they had held each other. But it was more than that. It was her favorite memory. She had never felt so happy, and all they had done was sleep and look at the stars. She has tried, unsuccessfully, to make a better memory with Shane. No matter how much she tried, nothing matched that memory.

Mercedes ignored Sam for the rest of the period, focusing her attention on the lesson. Still, she felt his gaze on her. At the end of the class, he managed to keep her from leaving by 'accidentally' pushing her books and pencil case onto the floor. While the students and teacher gathered their things and left, he helped her pick up the pens and pencils that had spilled everywhere.

"Sorry about that," he said once they were alone.

"You did that by purpose." she accused.

"Alright, you caught me." he grinned and stood, Mercedes following suite. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you talked to me." snapped Mercedes. "You can't pass me notes like that in class."

"It was an honest question, Mercedes."said Sam, amused. "One you didn't answer. So, am I the sun to your moon?"

He wasn't letting this go, she realized. What was wrong with people lately? They kept demanding answers, never settling for no. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I don't know anything when it comes to you."

He nodded, understanding. "Well, my heart's still on fire." he looked down at her seriously. "I've no doubt yours is too."

"That's almost poetic." said Mercedes.

"I try." he grinned. "I'll see you in Glee club. Be prepared for an amazing performance."

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

"I can't do this," cried Tina. She was sobbing in a corner. Mike sat beside her, trying to comfort her. "There's too much pressure." Britt sat on the piano, her face pale.

"We are going to fail." she whispered.

"Mr. Schue, can we please go last. Look at the girls, they're stressed. We need to calm them down." said Mercedes.

Santana nodded. "You guys wanted this to be fair, well making us pass first would be unfair."

"I strongly suggest we do something about this, Mr. Schue." agreed Rachel.

The boys glanced at each other. They hid it well, but Mercedes could see traces of smug amusement in their eyes. "Sure Mr. Schue. Let them go second. We don't mind." said Finn.

"Perfect." Mr. Schue glanced at his watch. "You have half an hour to get your costumes ready. We'll meet in the auditorium. Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury will help me judge."

"Awesome." said Sugar. "Now, we've got to go get ready. So... bye." The girls grabbed their bags and ran straight to the girl's bathroom. It was only once they were inside, away from the boys, that Tina stopped crying.

"That was too easy." She said rolling her eyes.

"They're arrogant." said Quinn.

"Wait 'till they see us perform. Then we'll see who's smiling." muttered Rachel.

The girls undressed quickly and slipped on their costumes.

"We're hot." said Sugar.

"Hot bitches." agreed Santana. She wore a Little Red Riding Hood costume, and had little red flats to match. Quinn was dressed as Cinderella, and was currently tying her hair into a bun. Brittany was dressed as Alice, from the Alice in Wonderland books. Putting on their make-up were Tina, who was channeling her inner Belle, and Rachel, who was dressed as Snow White. That left Sugar and Mercedes.

Sugar was wearing normal, everyday clothes that the girls had ripped up and zombified the previous night. She sat on the floor while Brittany teased her hair and Santana did her make-up. With the girls help, Mercedes was certain their zombie would be ready in no time.

As for herself, Mercedes was dressed as the Mad Hatter. She had grown particularly attached to her top-hat, which she had pinned to a headband in order to keep it in place.

"Maybe the skirts are a little short." said a worried Rachel.

"We're wearing shorts under and you can't see our asses when we bent over. I think we're fine." said Quinn.

"What's wrong with seeing some bum?" asked Brittany. "i have a nice butt."

"Yeah, you do." laughed Santana.

"okay." said Mercedes. "Do we have our Cinderella?"

"Check," said Quinn.  
>"Alice?"<p>

"Here." Brittany clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Snow White?"

"Present and accounted for." smiled Rachel.

"Belle?"

"Beauty at you service!" Tina bowed.

"Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Here!" Santana grinned.

"Zombie Queen?"

"oh, yeah!" Sugar did a little victory dance.

"And there's me." Mercedes smiled. 'And with Five minutes to spare. Coats on, girls. We've got a competition to win!"

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

The girls settled themselves in the auditorium, their faces composed. They wore their coats, making their costumes a secret for everyone else. It wasn't long before the lights dimmed and music started. The boys were all dressed in leather jackets and white t-shirts. Finn sat behind his drum kit. Puck and Artie both had a guitars. The rest had microphones. Finn was the first to sing.

**[Finn]**

_Well now this could be the last of all the rides we take_

**[Blaine]**  
><em>So hold on tight and don't look back<em>

**[Puck]**  
><em>We don't care about the message or the rules they make<em>

**[Sam]**  
><em>I'll find you when the sun goes black<em>

Sam winked at Mercedes, who felt a blush creep up on her. They were great. They seemed to be really enjoying themselves, and she felt her confidence waver. Judging by the expression on Quinn's face, so did hers.

**[all]**  
><em>And you only live forever in the lights you make<br>When we were young we used to say  
>That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break<br>Now we are the kids from yesterday_

The boys without instruments began a small dance routine that made her smile before grabbing their microphones and continuing.

**[Rory]**  
><em>All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate<em>

**[Mike and Kurt]**  
><em>They only care if you can bleed<em>

Mercedes was surprised to hear how low Kurt had managed so sing. He and Mike sounded good together and not at all out of place. They fit in with the other boys perfectly.

**[Artie]**  
><em>Does the television make you feel the pills you ate?<em>

**[Mike and Kurt]**  
><em>Or every person that you need to be<em>

**[All]**

_Cause you only live forever in the lights you make  
>When we were young we used to say<br>__That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
>Now we are the kids from yesterday<em>

**[Artie]**  
><em>Today, today<br>We are the kids from yesterday  
>Today, today<em>

**[Sam]**  
><em>Here we are and we won't stop breathing<br>Yell it out 'til your heart stops beating_

**[Puck]**  
><em>We are the kids from yesterday<br>Today_

The girls cheered and clapped as they watched them perform. The boys may have hurt their egos, but the girls were mature enough to admit the vocals and energy they gave were flawless. The boys owned the stage, for the simple fact that they were having fun.

**[All]**

_Cause you only live forever in the lights you make  
>When we were young we used to say<br>That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
>Now we are the kids from yesterday<br>We are the kids from yesterday  
>We are the kids from yesterday<br>We are the kids from yesterday  
>Today, today<em>

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

The girls stood backstage in their costumes. Their coats had been taken off and set aside. Mercedes should have nervous. There was a whole story behind their chosen costumes and the lyrics the girls sang. They hadn't picked out their outfits just for fun. The characters they were portraying had all been mentioned in the songs they had chosen. Except Alice and the Mad Hatter, but they talked about Wonderland, so they were sort of mentioned. She just hoped the judges would understand the link between the costumes and the songs.

Sugar stayed backstage while the other girls got into position. She wasn't in the first part of the number. At first, she had cursed and shout, but when Rachel explained that she would be the main focus in the second part of the number, Sugar had been all smiles.

"Remember, girls." said Rachel. "Be your characters."

The music started and the girls took a deep breath. It's was on.

**[Quinn]**

_I'm not Snow White,  
>but I'm lost inside this forest.<em>

All the girls, but Quinn, stood still, staring at the ground. She took a few steps, pretending to be lost before pulling the statue move and letting Brittany take over.

**[Brittany]**  
><em>I'm not Red Riding Hood,<br>but I think the wolves have got me._

True to the lyrics, Brittany looked worried as she glanced around for the said wolves. Then she returned to her statue position. Santana, Tina and Rachel followed suit, each doing a little dance solo.

**[Santana]**  
><em>Don't want your stilettos!<br>I'm not, not Cinderella..  
>I don't need a knight,<br>so baby take off all your armor!_

**[Tina]**  
><em>You be the beast,<br>and I'll be the beauty beauty.  
>Who needs true love,<br>as long as you love me truly?_

**[Rachel]**  
><em>I want it all,<br>but I want ya more!  
>Will you wake me up boy<br>if I bite your poison apple?_

Mercedes, who had been in the back beside Quinn, made her way to the front.

**[Mercedes]**  
><em>I dont believe in fairy tales..<br>I dont believe in fairy tales..  
>I dont believe in fairy tales,<br>but I believe in you and me!_

**[All]**  
><em>Take me ta' wonderland!<br>take me ta' take me ta'  
>take me ta' wonderland!<br>take me ta' take me ta'  
>take me ta' wonderland!<br>take me ta' take me ta'  
>take me ta' wonderland!<br>Wonderland wonderland!_

**[Quinn]**  
><em>When I lay my head down<br>to go to sleep at night..  
>My dreams consist of things<br>__that'll make you wanna hide._

**[Santana]**  
><em>Don't let me in ya your tower.<br>Show me your magic powers!  
>I'm not afraid to face<br>a little bit of danger, danger!_

**[Rachel]**  
><em>I want the love,<br>the money and the perfect ending  
>You want the same as I, I.<br>So stop pretending!_

As she sang, Rachel winked at Finn, who smiled back at her. The boys seemed to enjoy the performance as much a the girls had enjoyed theirs.

**[Mercedes]**  
><em>I wanna show you how<br>good we could be together..  
>I wanna love you through the night,<br>we'll be a sweet disaster!_

**[Santana]**  
><em>I dont believe in fairy tales..<br>I dont believe in fairy tales..  
>I dont believe in fairy tales,<br>but I believe in you and me!_

**[All]**  
><em>Take me ta' wonderland!<br>take me ta' take me ta'  
>take me ta' wonderland!<br>take me ta' take me ta'  
>take me ta' wonderland!<br>take me ta' take me ta'  
>take me ta' wonderland!<br>Wonderland wonderland!_

There was a loud 'Boom' and the lights closed. The girls had two seconds to form a circle around Sugar, who stood still looking fierce. When the lights opened again, and the music started, she was the first to sing while the other girls, who were kneeling danced to the beat of the music.

**[Sugar]**

_Zombie, Zombie_

Brittany was the first to stand, dancing around Sugar, who had begun to move like the undead.

**[Brittany] **

_I'm in love with a zombie  
>Can't keep his hands off me<br>__I think he's looking at me  
>But he's looking right through me<em>

On the floor, Tina began a small routine that Brittany had taught her the night before while the other girls got to their feet and did their own routine.

**[Tina]**  
><em>You think you're so cool boy<br>Blood rushing through my veins now  
>Do you want me for my body<br>Do you want me for my brain, brain, brain, brain_

Brittany and Quinn helped Tina to her feet. During the whole choreography, Sugar was being chased and danced around. She portrayed the girls' object of affection superbly. Not only did she have the 'undead dance' down perfectly, but she genuinely seemed to be enjoying herself.

**[Rachel]**  
><em>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)<br>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)  
>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)<br>But his heart is so cold  
>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)<br>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)  
>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)<br>But his heart is so cold_

**[Quinn]**  
>C<em>old, cold, freezing, freezing<br>Got my heart beating, beating  
>Cold, cold, freezing, freezing<br>Got my heart beating, beating_

While the other girls danced, Santana stepped forward.

**[Santana]**  
><em>I'm in love with a zombie<br>When he put his hands on me  
>Send chills through my body<br>But then he don't call me_

**[Mercedes]**  
><em>And I know that he like me<br>Cause he chasing me nightly  
>And I want him to bite me<br>Cause i know I'm gonna like it, like it, like it, like it_

Mercedes saw Sam grin and she very nearly rolled her eyes. She should have known he would apply those lyrics to him.

**[Brittany]**  
><em>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)<br>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)  
>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)<br>But his heart is so cold_

**[Mercedes]**  
><em>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)<br>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)  
>I'm in love with a zombie (boy)<br>But his heart is so cold_  
><strong>[Quinn]<strong>

_Cold, cold, freezing, freezing  
>Got my heart beating, beating<br>Cold, cold, freezing, freezing  
>Got my heart beating, beating<em>

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

Everyone sat in the auditorium, anxiously waiting for the results. Mr. Schue was the first to congratulate both teams. He was excited and proud of the hard work that had been put into both performances. He went off topic for a little while, talking about an idea for the next group. It took Coach Beiste to get him back on track.

"Right. Boys, you were great. The vocals were great, the song choice was perfect." Mr. Schue looked at the boys. "But the choreography was a bit lacking. You looked more like a band that was practicing in the garage. So, great but lacking."

"I really liked it, though." said Emma, kindly.

"Girls," Mr. Schue eyes the girls and sighed. "You were also great-"

"I liked what you did with the costumes and the lyrics." said Coach Beiste.

"That was clever," agreed Mr. Schue. "The vocals were on point, the songs were different but you sang them very well."

"But?" asked Mercedes gravely.

"But your choreography was all over the place." said Mr. Schue. "You seemed to be trying to tell us a story. You did a great job with the time you had. The creative ideas were there, the music and vocals were perfect, but the choreography needed a little something more."

"So if we all sucked at dancing, who wins?" asked Finn.

"You all do." said Coach Bieste. Emma nodded.

"We thought it was only fair. We couldn't pick a winner, so you all win." said Mr. Schue.

"But how is this supposed to settle my argument with Finn?" asked Rachel, glaring at the teachers.

"Maybe you're both going to have to accept that every member of this club is great and that the girls and boys are equally talented." supplied Emma.

Silence filled the room, in which they shifted guiltily in their seats.

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

Santana glanced at Mercedes, who was folding her costume carefully. They hadn't spoken much since last night. She blamed Shane, his thin mustache and horrible friends. But she had attacked them, and she wasn't sure if Mercedes was angry with her. Normally, Mercedes would call her out when she was unhappy, but lately, nothing was normal and Santana did not want to take any chances.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked bluntly.

Mercedes looked up from the costume she was putting into her school bag and frowned. "No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"I attacked Shane."

"He deserved it." Mercedes shrugged.

"Then why haven't you talked to me?" asked Santana. "Britt and I were talking last night, you and Quinn are the closest friends we have-"

"I've been looking for a way to apologize." interrupted Mercedes. "He shouldn't have insulted you, or let that guy insult you."

Really? Girl, you've lost your mind. That was not your fault. If you think I'm going to blame you for that, you really need to get checked out." Santana crossed her arms. "I may not like him his freakish resemblance to Grimace, but you're still my girl."

Mercedes smiled. "I know, I just feel bad."

"I love Brittany, she's my lobster. But I don't have many friends and contrary to popular belief, I need some. I actually like and respect you." she shrugged. "Which isn't something I do easily. So it's going to take more than _his_ mistakes to make me be mad at _you_."

"Well, well. Santana being sweet." Mercedes chuckled and hugged the girl.

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it." Santana smiled, but quickly sobered. Mercedes turned and very nearly groaned.

"You guys were great." said Sam, walking into the classroom.

"Thanks," Mercedes smiled. Santana, on the other hand, didn't.

"What do you want, Trouty Mouth?" she crossed her arms. There was too much pressure on Mercedes when Sam was around and Santana hated it.

"Just to congratulate you." he smiled. "And see if you wanted to go out to Breadstix. The guys' treat. All of you. The others said yeah. We're meeting there. I came to tell you."

"Great idea!" Santana clapped her hands together. "Mercedes, can you give me a ride?"

"No problem."

"Great. I'll wait by your car." Santana grabbed her hand and squeezed knowingly before skipping out of the classroom.

"You were beautiful." said Sam once Santana was gone. "Then again you always are."

"No. I'm going to stop you there." Mercedes shook her head. "No please-love-me talk tonight."

"But-" He started, but Mercedes cut him off.

"You don't seem to understand when I tell you that I was broken when you left. Maybe if I sing. You'll understand. Just, for one second, pretend we're in June." said Mercedes.

Sam nodded frowning. He hadn't expected her to sing to him. Not yet.

_I find shelter. In this way_

_Undercover, Hide away_

_Can you hear. When I say_

_I have never, Felt this way_

She laid a hand on his cheek and smiled sadly when he leaned into her touch to nuzzle her hand. For the first time since his return, she did nothing to hide the tears.

_Maybe I had said_

_Something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better_

_With the lights turned on, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Sam felt his own eyes fill as he remembered their last conversation, before he left. She had asked over and over again if they could try the long distance relationship. He had flat out refused, firmly believing that it was unfair to her. Never had the thought that she could possibly think it was because of a mistake she had made, had crossed his mind.

_Could I be, Was I there_

_It felt so crystal, In the air_

_I still want to drown. Whenever you leave_

_Please teach me gently, How to breathe_

He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. He realized now, what she meant. It wasn't just the lyrics of the song. It was the emotion behind them. He truly felt like he was drowning in grief and doubt with her.

_And I'll cross oceans, Like never before_

_So you can feel the way I feel it too_

_I'll send images back at you_

_So you can see the way I feel it too_

_Maybe I had said_

_Something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better_

_With the lights turned on_

Mercedes looked up into in green eyes. Their mouths were barely an inch away from each other. She smiled sadly and stepped back. She shook her head and smiled to herself. Maybe now he would understand.

_Maybe I had said_

_Something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better_

_With the lights turned on_

"Mercedes-"

"I can't." she shook her head, suddenly unsure of herself. She stilled loved him. That much was clear now. But it wasn't that easy. He was dangerous, not that he realized it. If she loved him again, she threatened everything she had worked so hard to accomplish; learning to breathe again without him, having fun without him. "I can't be with you, because I'm not sure I could handle the next time you leave."

Sam nodded understanding. "So, I just have to show you that I'm serious."

"You missed the point." whispered Mercedes.

"When I look at my future, no matter how rich or poor I may be, I see you." he smiled. "For now, I love you enough for the both of us, but soon you'll meet me halfway."

"How are you so sure?" asked a weary Mercedes.

"Because you've already started walking." he said simply.

Mercedes let out the breath she had not realized she had been holding and sent him a small smile. "Well. Santana is waiting, so..."

He nodded. "I'll see you there."

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

Mercedes ran out of the school, bag in hand. Santana, true to her word, was waiting beside her car. When she saw the expression on Mercedes' face, her grin vanished and she pulled her friend into a hug.

"I love him." Whispered Mercedes, her eyes dry.

"I know." Santana let her go and smiled. "We'll figure it out."

Grateful, Mercedes returned her smile. "We'll figure_ both of our problems_."

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

Breadstix was full of noise, mainly the Glee club laughing and talking as though they hadn't seen each other. Mercedes sat with Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Artie. They were laughing, but she couldn't quite catch why. She had stopped listening a long time ago. No one ever said life was easy, which was a good thing. Anyone who thought it was deserved a big kick up the ass.

She groaned when she saw Shane enter the restaurant, flanked by the same friends from last night. He saw her and smiled grimly.

"Well, if it isn't Grimace McMumbles and the droids." exclaimed Santana, catching sight of them. Brittany grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, as much in support as in warning.

"What do you want?" asked Quinn, bitterly.

"I heard my girl was here." Shane looked at Mercedes and sent her what she supposed was an apologetic smile.

"Well, your _girl_ is hanging out with her misfit friends and she has no intention of leaving them." said Mercedes coldly. "You can leave now. We'll talk later."

Shane glanced at his friends and took a step forward, but was blocked by Puck.

"You heard her." said Puck, braced for a fight.

"I just want to apologize." he muttered pleadingly.

"By bringing your homophobic sexist friends with you?" scoffed Rachel.

"I'm getting really annoyed. Please leave, before you turn me completely off my food." said Santana. She crossed her arms and glared at them.

One of Shane's friends chuckled. Before Santana could speak, Brittany smiled. "Laugh at her all you want. She's still getting more sweet lady kisses than you. So she wins." she shrugged and Santana visibly soften.

"It's time for you to leave. I'll call you later." said Mercedes. Finally accepting his defeat, Shane left Breadstix, his friends right behind him. The Glee club returned to their conversation, unwilling to spend another second on the negative. But Sam watched her from beside Puck. She caught his eye and he smiled, quietly sending her support. She smiled back, and for the first time in a long time, she _willingly_ remembered their summer.

_ "Why is it so quiet?" asked Mercedes. The beach was empty, but for her and Sam. It was late and dark now, but it had been quiet all day. They sat on the edge of the shore, watching the waves crash around them. It had been his idea to spend the day at the beach. She had to admit, she loved it. They spent the morning making up a picnic basket and by noon, they were in their bathing suits and splashing water at each other. But surprisingly, the beach had been empty. Even in the hot weather. _

_ "I chose a quiet beach." he shrugged and grinned. "i wanted to spend the day with you. Not a bunch of strangers. Are you mad?"_

_ "Are you kidding? This was an amazing day." she punched his arm playfully._

_ "Hey, look!" Sam pointed upwards, where a shooting star was making it's way across the dark sky. "Quick, make a wish."_

_ Amused, Mercedes looked at the star and thought. She had everything she wanted and more. What could she possibly ask for? She glanced at Sam, who was frowning , obviously lost in thought._

_ "Did you wish for anything?" he asked._

_ "Yeah," and she had. "What did you wish for?"_

_ "I can't tell you!" He laughed. "If I tell you, it won't happen."_

_ "I'll tell you my wish." she said as another wave crashed around them. She could tell he was caught between curiosity and the traditions of wish-making. "I wished my boyfriend would kiss me until the morning light."_

_ Sam smiled. "I think we couldn't arrange that." _

_ The couple kissed while waves continued to crash around them. If anyone was to see them, they would feel envious. In that moment, any problems or lingering stress disappeared. It was just Sam and Mercedes. Everything else was forgotten._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it really difficult to describe the competition numbers. Hopefully, I wasn't terrible. But I have a feeling that I was, haha. I tried to make up for it with the other scenes. Please review 3 I love reading them.**

**Songs:**

**_The Kids From Yesterday _– My Chemical Romance**

**_Wonderland/Zombie_ – Natalia Kills**

**_Shelter_- Birby [her cover of The XX's song]**

***** I used all the lyrics the boys and girls used in case anyone looked up the song. Just to give you guys an idea of how it could sound. For the girls' number, it's two songs. I didn't forget any lyrics, they just didn't sing all of both songs. ^^**


	4. Safe & Sound

**Disclaimer:** [I always forget to do these] I don't own Glee. If I did, everyone would despise me. Why? Because Rachel wouldn't be lead. Neither would Mercedes. No, they'd just be two amazing people with a great voice who share the spotlight with everyone else from Glee club. No songs that are used in the previous and following chapters are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Note from moi**: I want to thank you all for the reviews. I was overwhelmed by the amount of positive feedback. I actually got emotional, because it's my dream to write. I'm also really happy you all approve of my song selections, hopefully I'll continue to do a good job. My tumblr is: sirenscomecalling. I believe someone asked for it? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you don't hate me afterward. Although, I will admit that I made some pretty hard decisions. Putting myself in Mercedes' position, it was really hard to write a certain scene. Hopefully, I will have successfully made you feel what she's feeling! Sara -xxx-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Safe & Sound**

"_Stop, stop." Mercedes pushed Sam gently away from her and ignored the hurt in his eyes. This was not going to happen. Not with him. The moment she had stepped out of the shower, wearing only a bathrobe that she was sure covered everything, he had been on her, kissing her as though they hadn't seen each other for days._

_ "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." he sputtered nervously. A blush bloomed in his cheeks and she sighed. Their make-out session had once again taken a dramatic turn, and once again, she was the one to put the brakes. It wasn't that she didn't want to go any further, her body was screaming for more, but her head refused. The fact was, she wasn't thin or perfect. Normally it wouldn't matter, but this was different. What if he turned away at the sight of her? Sam had dated girls like Quinn and Santana... She knew he loved her but that didn't mean he couldn't be repulsed by her body. What if she lost him completely?_

_ "No, I just..." she trailed off as she smoothed down her robe. "I don't want you to be disgusted." He frowned, confused. Then, slowly, his eyes widened as he began to understand._

_ There was no use saying she was beautiful. Even if Sam believed she was, she wouldn't appreciate it. He smiled. "You know Amy Pond?" Mercedes nodded and rolled her eyes at the Doctor Who reference. "She's married to this nerdy looking guy called Rory, right? Well, she once said 'Sometimes, you meet someone so beautiful – and then you actually talk to them, and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick; but then there's other people. And you meet them and you think, 'Not bad, they're okay,' and then when you get to know them… Their face just sort of becomes them, like their personality's written all over it, and they just – they turn into something so beautiful.' I never really understood what she meant. I never loved someone that much. Then I got to know you." Mercedes looked up at him. He nodded and continued. "Suddenly every thing she said made sense. I don't know what other people see when they see you. But to me, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. How could I be disgusted by something so perfect?" _

_ Mercedes smiled, and this time, he saw that she believed him. She kissed him gently and was surprised when he deepened the kiss in a spur of hunger. In that moment, she gave in to everything she had forced herself to resist. She wanted his hands on her, his firm body pressed against hers and the thrill of his heart beating against her own._

_ She was like fire under him, awakening needs and emotions he hadn't even known he had. Sam had meant to go slowly, to build anticipation as much for her pleasure as his own. But he couldn't. The moment she had pressed her lips against his, greed and need took over. He willed himself to relax, to savor. How she could ever think she wasn't good enough, he'd never understand. She was like a fantasy, the kind men thought up when they were alone, without the love of a woman to keep them sane. Tonight, she was a siren. With every sigh and moan, she threatened send him over the edge. He murmured her name as he skimmed his lips to her throat. She tensed when his hands found her robe belt. There was such intensity in his eyes, when Sam looked at Mercedes that she was momentarily shocked. Those green eyes were not only filled with desire, but acceptance that soothed her immediately. She circled his neck, and smiled encouragingly. _

_ "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice low. _

_In answer, Mercedes looked down, and unbelted her robe. "Make love with me, Sam?" she felt foolish. What a girly thing to say. But the way his eyes had darkened, told her had done everything right. The robe slithered to the floor, and he pulled her against him. Sam kissed her again, this time gently and reassuring as his trembling hands roamed her body. Neither objected when they tumbled onto the bed. She had never felt so beautiful. _

**SMSMSMSMSMMSMS**

Santana walked into the Lima Bean with grim determination. A death sentence hung over the man who had woken her from a deep sleep and nagged her until she had accepted to meet him for coffee. That man was Shane Tinsley. Sure, she may be the hottest piece of ass at McKinley, but a girl still needed her beauty sleep. Urgent or not, Santana would have refused to meet him, but he offered coffee. Fresh coffee before a full day of school.

She saw him sitting by the window and rolled her eyes. What Mercedes saw in him, she'd never know. "What do you want?" she asked rudely as she neared the table.

Shane looked up from his coffee, startled. "Can you sit please?" he gestured to the seat in front of him, nervously. Sighing, Santana did so.

"Well?" she asked.

"First, I want to apologize for my part in the Breadstix incident." When Santana merely raised a brow, he continued. "It wasn't cool-"

"Get to the point." She fake-apologized enough to know when someone was doing the same.

"Mercedes and I talked, we're still together but she's still upset. She said she'll need a while before trusting me again."

"And you want me to put in a good word?" Santana laughed, outright.

"Or just tell me what to do to make us okay again." said Shane quickly.

Still laughing, Santana shook her head. Of all the things she had expected, this never even crossed her mind. It was ridiculous. Even Finn wouldn't be this stupid, and that was saying something. That boy was as forgetful and naive as they come, but he had the common sense not to ask Santana for help right after pissing her off. At least he actually apologized and genuinely tried to make things right after nearly ruining her life. But Shane came to her with a half-assed apology begging for help? Never.

"Listen closely," Santana leaned forward, smirking. "Word on the street is that Mercedes sees something in you. I wouldn't know, it's pretty hard to see past all that blubber. But I don't like you and all I want is for 'Cedes to leave your sorry ass. So I won't be helping you win her trust back. But, because I'm feeling generous let me give you a bit of advice. That burnt caterpillar you wear on your face, the one you call a mustache? Needs to be gone. I look at you and I'm not sure whether to talk to you, or Ted's ghost, because yes, Shane, the burnt caterpillar even has a name. It is distracting."

Shane stared at her through wide eyes. Obviously, he had not expected their meeting to take such a wrong turn. Judging by his expression, he had expected the latina to help him.

"And why would you ask _me_ for help? Were you dropped repeatedly as a baby? Because that's the only explanation I can find for that fish-out-of-water look you have when you're shocked." Santana shrugged. "Don't you think it's a bit weird that your girlfriend doesn't let you get pass first base? Why don't you stop pining after the girl who's obviously not right for you and go after one that is?" Santana rolled her eyes and stood. "Keep the coffee offer. I have better things to do with my time than talk to you."

**SMSMSMSMSMSMS**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Laughed Mercedes. Puck looked up from his guitar and grinned. They were in the choir, getting ready for their performance. He had come knocking on her door Saturday afternoon, talking about a duet.

"Come on, we haven't done a duet in a while. It'll be fun." he winked. "I think it's cool that we inspired Schue's lesson plan." he shrugged, and eyed her curiously. "Are you going to tell me what's up with you and Sam?"

Mercedes groaned. "No way. We aren't talking about this."

"Come on, Mama. Talk to me."

"How about you talk to me about Quinn?"

He sighed but shrugged. "I'll know soon enough."

The rest of the Glee club chose that moment to walk in the room, chatting happily about the weekend. They were followed by Mr. Schue, who gestured for Puck and Mercedes to take a seat.

"This week," he smiled, "is about Blues, Rockabilly and Rock&Roll. You know, Elvis!"

Rachel was the first to speak. "Blues? I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but that's not a style I'm comfortable with."

"Obviously you aren't comfortable with a lot of thing, like parting from that mustache for instance." retorted Santana. "I like this idea."

"This actually interesting." said Finn, earning a glare from Rachel.

"Look, if you really aren't that comfortable, don't sing. But if you do sing, Rachel, don't Barbra it up." said Mr. Schue. "Yes, Sam?"

"So, we can do any blues, Rockabilly or Rock&Roll song? Any at all?" he asked.

"Yes! And in addition to your solos, we'll be performing a group number from the king of Pop, Elvis Presley." Mr. Schue looked thrilled.

"What song?" asked Quinn.

"Jailhouse Rock." This earned a few cheers. "To start you off, Puck and Mercedes have worked on a little number!" The two students made their way to the front of the class."Take it away, guys!" said Mr. Schue happily, as he sat in Puck's vacated seat. Mercedes glanced at Puck and smiled. He gave her a slight nod when the music started. He was right. It had been a long time since they had a duet. She hadn't picked this song, he had, but she fully approved. Channeling Etta in Glee club wasn't something she had ever expected to do.

_Something told me it was over__  
><em>_When I saw you and her talkin'__  
><em>_Something deep down in my soul said, 'Cry, girl'__  
><em>_When I saw you and that girl walkin' around_

The class started cheering in the back, much to Puck's pleasure.

_Whoo, I would rather, I would rather go blind, boy__  
><em>_Then to see you walk away from me, child, no_  
><em>Whoo, so you see, I love you so much<em>_  
><em>_That I don't wanna watch you leave me, baby_

Sam smiled as he watched her singing. Why Rachel always got the solos, he'd never understand. Mercedes was just as good as her, and in some styles, even better. This was one of those styles. But then he listened to her words and felt his smile falter.

_Most of all, I just don't, I just don't wanna be free, no_  
><em>Whoo, whoo, I was just, I was just, I was just<em>_  
><em>_Sittin here thinkin', of your kiss and your warm embrace, yeah__  
><em>_When the reflection in the glass that I held to my lips now, baby__  
><em>_Revealed the tears that was on my face, yeah_

Mercedes glanced at Puck as she sang those lines, realization striking her. Maybe he had picked this song randomly, but she felt like she was singing everything Sam was feeling. Way to go Puck, she thought grimly. Still, she smiled and when he walked to her, she wrapped an arm around his waist.

_Whoo and baby, baby, I'd rather, I'd rather be blind, boy  
>Then to see you walk away, see you walk away from me, yeah<br>Whoo, baby, baby, baby, I'd rather be blind..._

Puck winked at her and took over. They were all smiles as they swayed to the music.

_I'd rather be a blind boy_

_Then to give you up_

_Don't you know that little girl I was running around with _

_was just a sideshow in my life?_

He looked at her with such mock pleading that she couldn't help but laugh. She saw Sam frown from the corner of her eye, but kept her attention on Puck as he sang.

_No, it wasn't nothing serious _

_I guess I was just a little delirious_

_I guess I lost my mind_

_But I'd rather be blind than to watch you go_

Everyone laughed when she took a step back, and shook her head in exaggerated sadness. But Puck grabbed her hand, fighting a back a smile.

**[Mercedes]**

_I don't want to go_

**[Puck]**

_I don't want to see you go_

**[Mercedes]**

_and I don't want you to go_

**[Puck]**

_I don't wanna go, please_

**[Mercedes]**

_and I don't want ya to leave baby_

_Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby_

**[Puck]**

_And I'd rather be a blind boy_

**[Mercedes]**

_Don't walk away from me, baby_

_Please don't walk away from me_

The class cheered, enjoying the performance. No one noticed Shane, who was watching from the hallway, his face twisted in an angry scowl. His fists clenched. This was just another reason to hate the New Directions. At least with the Troubletones, Mercedes had a chance to shine and there were no chances of her performing a duet with a guy.

**[Mercedes]**

_Please don't leave me,_

**[Puck]**

_I wouldn't leave you for nothin' in this world_

They ended the song laughing, despite the sad lyrics. Mr. Schue, blown away by the way the two had evidently enjoyed performing the number, was the first to go over and hug them. He was soon followed by the rest of the Glee club.

"See?" exclaimed Mr. Schue. "I want that kind of energy. Start practicing!"

There were collective nods and murmurs of agreement as everyone picked up their belonging and left the room, happily chatting about what song they would perform.

Waiting for her outside the choir room was Shane. He was angry. For what, she wasn't entirely certain but Mercedes assumed it had something to do with the duet. She had not talked to Sam in the last three days, so it couldn't be anything about that. He waited until the rest of the Glee club was far enough not to hear their conversation.

"What was that?" asked Shane, anger dripping in his tone. "I thought we were good?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "That was me, singing a duet with a friend."

"Did it have to be a love song?"

"For God's sake, Shane." exclaimed Mercedes. "Puck's a friend, who happens to have feelings for my _sister_. We were singing a duet, one I thought was pretty good. You always supported my singing before."

"Well, now it's different." he retorted.

"You're right." Mercedes nodded weakly. "You're worried about Sam. I'm not a cheat. Trust is a two way street, Shane."

"What about Puckerman?"

"What about him?" Was her duet really that bad? Sure the lyrics spoke of love, but she thought it was very clear that this was a duet between friends, with no implied message. She could not have even subconsciously given out any lovey dovey vibes because Mercedes didn't feel like that about him. At all. He wasn't Sam, so why was Shane so upset?

"Can I trust him?" asked Shane, his voice low.

"What are you talking about?" exasperated, Mercedes ran a hand through her dark hair. "He's a friend. We did this duet because Etta James and Doctor John are both iconic performers and we liked the song- lyrics aside. Whatever you think that duet was about you're wrong. I gotta go." she turned to leave, but paused. "If you or your football buddies hurt him, we're over. We're supposed to be fixing us. Don't be paranoid." she rolled her eyes and jogged after her friends. Honestly, it was one thing to worry about Sam, but Puck? It was so ridiculous that she couldn't even be mad.

**SMSMSMSMSMMSMS**

"I can't do this." whispered Santana. Mercedes and Brittany each grabbed one of her hands in support. Some things just didn't feel right. Seeing Santana so worked up was one of them. Mercedes knocked on the door, somewhat praying that her friend's abuela wasn't there to crush what was left of the girl's spirit. Santana had walked up to her between first and second period, with a plan to skip school. Mercedes would have refused, but Brittany had explained that Santana wanted to confront her grand-mother once again and needed support. After Santana promised they would be back at McKinley by noon, Mercedes accepted. So here they were, standing in front of Carmen Lopez's house.

The door was opened by an old, short, thin woman. She didn't smile. Instead, she tensed and glared at Santana. "I told you never to come back." she said in a low voice. She was furious, that much was evident. Seeing as no one seemed to want to talk, Mercedes took over, smiling brightly.

"We'd like to speak to you, please. Preferably inside."

There was a pause in which the older woman glared at them, but eventually she moved aside to let them enter. "What do you want?" asked Abuela, coldly.

"I'm asking you to reconsider." said Santana, her voice half desperate, half nervous. "Thi- this is Britt." she nudged her girlfriend forward. "My Britt, you remember her, right? Isn't she perfect. This is who I love." Carmen's gaze flicked up and down before she turned her attention to Mercedes. "That's Mercedes, she's a friend."

"Are you like_ her_?"

There was such disgust in the way she said 'like her', that Mercedes felt sick. How could the woman hate Santana so much? Her own blood. "No," her voice was calm, though fury was building inside her. "I'm not a lesbian."

"She has a boyfriend," said Santana quickly. "His name is Sam." Mercedes didn't bother to correct her. Now was not the time, not when Carmen was staring daggers into them.

"Why are you here?" This question was directed to Mercedes.

Seriously, why was she here? To show support, yes, but Mercedes had a feeling Carmen Lopez would not appreciate that answer. "Santana asked me to come, for support." she glanced at her friend. "I agreed because she should be allowed to love whoever she wants. The world is going to hate her. She needs her family.

"Abuela, please." everything in Santana's tone was screaming _love me_!

"Do you love this girl?" asked Carmen, jerking her head towards Brittany. Santana nodded. "Then get out of my house. You are nothing to me-"

"She's not nothing!" said Brittany firmly, reaching for Santana's hand.

"Please, I'm the same! I thought with time-"

"Time can't heal every wound. You have disgraced this family. Your scandals have ruined us." Carmen's voice was filled with anger and disgust. "We're done here. You are more selfish today than the last time you were here."

"Oh hell to the no," fury finally getting the better of her, Mercedes glared at the old woman. "Santana can be selfish, manipulative, passionate and sometimes downright evil. But not about this. This isn't her choice. _You're_ selfish for expecting her to pretend she's someone else because _you're_ afraid of scandal. The only scandal here is a grand-mother who turns her back on her own blood."

Shit, thought Mercedes. This probably wasn't going to help Santana. But the latina grabbed her hand and squeezed in thanks.

"You agree with her?" asked Carmen, glaring at her grand-daughter.

"I want you to love me and support me. This wasn't my choice, I didn't want it. But I-"

"Get out." The tone was final.

Santana nodded weakly and led her friends out of the house. Unlike the last time she was shunned by her abuela, Santana did not cry. Instead, she seemed to be accepting what had just happened. It wasn't until they reached Mercedes' car that she spoke.

"The last time I came here, I cried for an hour on her doorstep." whispered Santana. "And today, I can't even force a tear."

"I love you Santana," whispered Brittany, hugging her.

"I'm sorry." Mercedes looked at the couple and sighed.

"No, I knew this would happen. I just... I hoped." She smiled brightly. "It doesn't matter. Um, do you mind just bringing me home?"

The ride to Santana's house was a silent one. But, occasionally glancing at the rear-view mirror to look at the girls, Mercedes noticed the transformation and it broke her heart. The walls were back, so was the smirk. And there lay the cause of Santana's behavior. Mercedes chose not to take it personally. There was no use in it. She just silently prayed everything would be fine. But for the second time that year, she felt she was loosing a friend. At least this time, she knew why.

**SMSMSMSMSMMSMS**

Mercedes arrived back at school with fifteen minutes to spare. Brittany had chosen to stay with Santana, which was fine with her. Santana needed time to relax, maybe Brittany could stop her from keeping those walls. She walked quickly through the busy hallways. Being late for her lunch date with Shane wouldn't be helping their relationship. He'd be worried.

"Mercedes!" she tensed at the voice.

"What do you want Sam?" she asked.

"I just want to talk." he led her to an empty classroom and smiled. "So, you're still with Shane?" He didn't seem upset, actually, he seemed amused.

"Yeah. He's a good guy. You coming back and being persistent has him worried." said Mercedes shrugging.

"Does he have a reason to be worried?" asked Sam.

Mercedes hesitated before speaking. "No." Yes. "You and I... you need to stop."

"What are you so scared of?"

"Nothing." Getting my heart broken. "Shane's a good guy. People make mistakes. We're going to fix us, but we can't do that if you don't stop."

"Stop what?"

"Making me relive every memory! There's a reason people bury the past. It's to be able to move forward. I moved forward. With Shane. I actually like him."

Sam nodded. "I'm sure you do. But liking someone doesn't mean they're right for you. And liking someone isn't enough when you're in love with someone else."

Mercedes paled. "This conversation is over. I have a lunch date."

"Hey," he said when she reached the door. "You know I won't stop, right?

Mercedes nodded and went to join Shane in the cafeteria.

**SMSMSMSMSMMSMS**

Shane looked up from his tray to see Mercedes walking in his direction. He smiled, happy that she had still agreed to eat with him, despite their argument that morning. Now that he thought about it, he had been ridiculous. Puckerman wasn't interested in Mercedes. He had never made a move before, at least not that he knew of, so why had he been worried? Shane blamed the Evans kid. He just strutted back into McKinley with the intention of getting his ex, who had moved on, back. Who did that? Honestly, he was lacking in manners. Not that Shane was one to talk. He realized how much he messed up by trash-talking Mercedes' friends. That's what happened when he gave into his anger and insecurities. He shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Hey, babe." he saw her frown, and wanted to kick himself. Too fast, he thought. "Are you okay?"

Mercedes shook her head slowly, thinking of Santana. "Santana's having a hard time. It's hard to see her upset." Shane nodded. Sure, he disliked the Latina with a fiery vengeance, but Mercedes didn't. That was all that counted.

"I'm happy we're trying to get past the argument." said Shane slowly.

"People make mistakes. I haven't exactly been myself lately either." she smiled and reached to squeeze his hand. But Sam's words played in the back of her mind. Maybe he was right. Shane wasn't bad, neither was she, but maybe together, they were.

"Oh, forgot to tell you, Timmy'll be eating with us today. He was alone for lunch." he gestured to Timmy, a tall redhead who was on the football team with him and who was coming their way. "I hope you don't mind." Mercedes shook her head. Of course that meant she wouldn't be talking much. The boys talked football when they ate together. She was proven right when Timmy finally joined them. The conversation went straight to sports and she found herself thinking of Sam.

_This was the worst day of her life. There was such a heaviness in the air that she was scared to crumble under the tension. For some reason, the possibility of Sam leaving had never crossed her mind. It was as though she had spent the last month in a fantasy, where troubles disappeared. But like all fantasies, this one came to an abrupt end. Sam stood in front of her, tears streaming down his pale face. This was real, in every painful way. He had never cried in front of her, not even when he talked his home situation. But he was crying now._

_ "I don't want to leave." he said, his voice wavering._

_ "We don't have to be over, Sam. We can-"_

_ "No." came his interruption. "We can't... this can't work."_

_ It was like a slap in the face to her, but she forced herself to accept it for now. Maybe, he didn't love her as much as she loved him. They hadn't been dating a really long time, it was foolish to hope that her feelings had been returned with the same intensity. _

_ "I love you." she whispered. He pulled her into a hug, sobbing._

_ "I love you more." he whispered against her ear. Mercedes would have asked him again to try the long distance relationship, but she knew it was no use. She stepped back and dragged him to the living room. She was thankful her parents weren't home. Sitting on the couch, she gestured for him to join her. He did so, and laid down, resting his head on her laps. Slowly, Mercedes began running one hand through his hair while stroking his arm with the other. It took everything she had not to breakdown when she felt him shake from the intensity of his tears._

_ "You're leaving and you're going to get the house you deserve, the stability you deserve..." Mercedes felt her voice waver. "I'm going to be happy for you. And I'm going to pray for you. I'm never going to forget you." she let the tears fall freely, surprisingly, her voice was calm. "We'll be fine, Sam. Even if we aren't together. I have enough faith in you to know that whatever happens, you'll be fine. You'll be alright. And us, we'll always be perfect. We didn't have time to mess this up, You'll be flawless in my memories." He grabbed the hand that was stroking his arm and laced her fingers with his own. She heard him sniffle and smiled sadly. Tonight, she'd be strong for both of them. Tomorrow she'd cry._

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

_ She sang softly, trying to soothe both him and herself. Mercedes closed her eyes when Sam brought her hand to his lips. This would be the last time he kissed her. The last time she'd play in his hair. The last time she'd feel the warmth of his body against hers. _

"_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone"_

_ With every word she sang, Sam tightened his grip on her hand until it was numb. He might not love her as much as she loved him, but she knew he felt something. She'd try to hold on to that._

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

_Sam sat up, his eyes red and puffy. He stared at her for what seemed like an hour, taking in every detail of her face. He noted things he had never paid attention to before. He wanted every detail of her, painted in his mind. With a sad smile, he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. He tried to keep it fast and simple, but found himself deepening the kiss until he couldn't breathe. She was everywhere; in his the blood pumping through his veins, in the air, in him. She was everything. _

_ "I love you." he whispered, for the second time that night. His forehead pressed against hers, he wiped her tear-streaked cheeks with his thumbs. _

_ That was the last time she would see Sam Evans. To hell with crying tomorrow, she thought as she heard the front door closed behind him. Mercedes would cry now. Cry for the love she lost, for the who was going to get everything he deserved, but most importantly, she cried for the girl who would never love to that degree again. _

Mercedes looked at Shane. He was still talking about football with his friend. He had never been a bad guy. Everything that had happened was her fault. This wasn't a pity party or a martyr's cry, it was the truth. How could she expect him to believe they were okay, when she wasn't giving him her all. He had never asked for this. Sure, he had his faults like everyone else, but he was a good guy. Wasn't that why she liked him in the first place? Because he was kind? But she had ruined that by not being honest. She had driven the calm man mad, and now she payed the price.

She looked away from him and caught Sam's eye. He sat with Puck and Artie, who were both in deep discussion. He smiled sadly at her. There he was again, reminding her of what she had lost. 'I'm sorry', she mouthed. Love was a like fire; it could bring warmth and comfort, soothing every sorrow, but it could also be passionate and dangerous, consuming everything in it's path, leading to havoc. Mercedes wasn't exactly certain where she stood with Sam. While their romance had been sweet and comforting, it was that same romance that brought her here today. Murmuring excuses, Mercedes left Shane and his friend to their discussion. When she passed by Sam, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked down at their clasped hands, slowly untangled herself and continued walking. She felt her phone vibrate and took a deep breath when she noticed the texts' sender.

**You and I'll be safe and sound - Sam**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

_**I'd Rather Be Blind **_by Etta James and Doctor John- an unofficial duet [Mercedes and Puck]

_**Safe and Sound **_by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars [Mercedes]

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My lesson plan was pretty risky, but I think that it is a style Mr. Schue has often overlooked. He should broaden his horizon a bit. Rock****&****Roll and Blues isn't for everyone, but every style of music brings out something different, a different type of performance. If he's so set on winning, he should try everything and see exactly what his students can do. I know, I'm a terrible person for keeping Mercedes and Shane together. But, this isn't a fairytale. In life, real love is a lot more confusing and scary than passing love. It hurts as much as it soothes. This is about Mercedes and her fears, and right now, she's not sure if what she feels for Sam is actually safe. So she's hanging on to someone she thinks is keeping her sane. Believe it or not, she likes Shane. Nothing like what she feels for Sam though. I'm not sure how they're going about this in the show. But here, in this story, I've made it clear that she does love him. The rest is about her letting go of the fears that are blocking her from making the right choices. **

** Oh, and wow. My sex scene wasn't exactly great. At first I tried to make it M rated [explicit], but it's just not my style. I think the way I wrote it suits this story better. I'm a keep it simple, less is more girl. **

**I'm trying to work with my interpretation of canon elements, and judging by their scenes and the clip they gave us of 'Summer Nights', I'm pretty sure they slept together. Please reviews, it means a lot to me. **

**PS. I asked on Tumblr and a few other places who people would rather see perform a duet with, between Puck and Artie. Both sides had great arguments. Therefor, Artie and Mercedes also have a duet coming up! **


	5. You Ain't Man Enough

**So, so, so sorry about the late update. I had a minor case of writer's bock and I'm also working on an original story that I hope to one day get published. Before we get started: How epic was Yes/No? Our couple is quickly becoming canon guys! **

**Thanks for all the great reviews you leave me. They make my day. A few people were wondering if Mercedes blamed Sam for leaving, this chapter answers that. There's a lot of Shane in this one. It's Shane vs. Sam. Finally. **

**Hopefully, this chapter won't disappoint, though it's not my best. Enjoy xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. I don't even own these songs. Sadly. **

* * *

><p><strong>You Ain't Man Enough<strong>

_ After three weeks of official dating, Sam was worried. He had never been happier, everything was perfect. Perfect in ways he had never imagined. But Mercedes had been unnaturally quiet for the past two days and it worried him. He tried to bring it up a few times, but she would laugh and change the subject, saying he worried to much. That it was nothing. But he saw her eyes, and the way they darkened with confusion when she thought he wasn't looking and he noticed the way she kept a certain distance between them. The last time something like that had happened, Quinn had cheated on him. Mercedes would never do that, he trusted her. But maybe she wasn't happy. Maybe she wanted to leave. Now that was a thought he couldn't bear. They were taking a stroll in the park, hand in hand, a comfortable silence between them. Sam had insisted on bringing his guitar, which didn't bother Mercedes because she enjoyed hearing him play. Or rather, she used to. Every time he touched it now, she seemed to tense and step away from, but she never really complained. _

_ "Are you okay?" asked Sam carefully._

_ "Yeah, why?" _

_ "You've been... distant."_

_ Mercedes glanced at him and sighed. "Sam, I-" she searched for the right words. Failing she looked at him helplessly, a sad smile tugging at her lips. _

_ "Okay, no, don't. I know what you're going to say." he mumbled._

_ "You do? This makes it so much easier." relieved, Mercedes smiled. "This has been bugging me for the past few days and I had no idea how to talk to you about it. But, I should have known you'd understand. You're such a great guy." She saw hurt flash in his eyes and frowned, stepping in front of him. "Are you okay?"_

_ "No. Not anymore. Before you make a permanent decision, can I sing? Just please don't say anything." he let go of her hand and hastily brought his guitar over his shoulder and placed it in font of his chest. "Just listen."_

_ "Sam, we're... in public. Our friends could see." Mercedes scanned the park for any sign of their friends. Thankfully, they were not to be seen._

_ "I don't care."_

_ "Look, it doesn't matter what you say or do I'm not going to change my mind." said Mercedes. But in desperate attempt to keep her, Sam started his song, oblivious to the curious attention he was attracting. He wasn't great with his own words, but he always managed to find the perfect song for Mercedes. This one was no exception._

"_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"_

_Mercedes smiled as she watched him. _

"_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

_As much as she loved his song, she couldn't understand why he ha been so desperate to sing this, here of all places. This could have waited until they were home away from the public. Why was he was he risking what they had tried to keep a secret?_

"_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

_She was startled when he looked up from the guitar. His expression was a cross between desperate and grieving. Obviously she had missed something because he was heartbroken and she couldn't understand why, much less what this song was supposed to prove. _

"_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah"_

_And there it was. The punch line. He thought she was leaving him. It was so ridiculous that she started laughing. But mixed with laughter were tears, he loved her. He was crazy, and she loved it. And he loved her._

"_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

_As soon as he finished his song, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Laughing, she stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him hard on the mouth._

_ "Does that mean you'll stay?" he asked when she eased back._

_ "I was never going to leave you, Sam." said Mercedes seriously. "I could never do that."_

_ "But I don't understand. Why were you distant?" he asked, frowning._

_ "I wasn't sure how to tell you I was falling for you." Mercedes closed her eyes and let out a breath. This wasn't easy at all. "We haven't been dating long or anything, but I'm really really into you. And every time you touched me, talked to me, even look at me, I wanted to scream 'I love you'. But it was too soon, you know? And I'm new to this."_

_ "Let me get this straight. You were distant, because you love me?" he asked slowly._

_ "Well, it sounds ridiculous when you say it like that." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "But yes."_

_ "I love you too." he smiled and brought her hand to his lips._

_._

"Are you kidding me? That's how he first told you he loved you?" exclaimed Santana. "Maybe I was wrong. He may have a tiny bit of game. He's got you hooked." she sat on Mercedes' bed with Tina, as Mercedes paced the room.

"That was unbelievably cute and now I have to ask: how did Shane first tell you he loved you?" asked Tina. The two girls stared at Mercedes expectantly. What was there to say? He had just randomly said it during a conversation. There had been nothing special about it. With Shane it hadn't been a big deal. There had been no public serenade or anything of the sorts, but then he wasn't Sam. He wasn't dorky, romantic Sam Evans.

"He just said it. It was random, no big deal." Mercedes shrugged.

"Can I be honest?" asked Tina, but she continued without waiting for an answer. "I hear little things here and there about you and Sam, from people who saw you during the summer. Now I hear this. What you had with him seems to have been magical. So why are you with Shane?"

"He's a good guy."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Figgins is a good guy. Kind of an idiot, but he's nice. You want to date him?" At Mercedes' disgusted expression, she nodded. "Exactly. You need to be with who you love, not who's nice."

"Santana's right. We both know you love Sam." said Tina. Mercedes glared at Santana and joined the girls on the bed.

"You told me, I told her when you were at the bathroom." Santana shrugged.

"Right, so what are you scared of?"

"Are you mad at him for leaving?" asked Santana.

"God no!" exclaimed Mercedes. "That wasn't his fault. He had to leave. The move was a great thing for his family. I can't blame him for something he couldn't control."

"Then what is it? You're afraid of something." said Santana. "Don't even try to lie."

"The night he came to tell me he was moving, I asked if we could try our hand at a long distance relationship. I couldn't let him go, I didn't want to lose him." Mercedes smiled sadly. "But, uh, he shot me down very quickly. He was final. There was no changing his mind. I guess he just didn't love me as much as I loved him."

Santana and Tina shared a glance but did not speak. "I'm okay with that." she continued."Honestly, I never expected to ever be with some like Sam. Someone so perfectly flawed. I just want to cherish those memories. I know he loved me. It just wasn't enough."

Tina shifted to sit beside Mercedes. "Mike talks to me, naturally." she took Mercedes' hand. "He and Sam are close. I know things I probably shouldn't. Sam loved you. He cried for days when he left. Mike was on the phone for hours trying to comfort him."

"Cedes, I know you _think_ Sam didn't love you enough to stay with you, and I know you're hurting because of that. But did he ever tell you why? 'Cause I think you both really need to talk to each other and just pour your heart out." said Santana.

"No, he never told me. I always just assumed-"

"Communication is key." said Tina.

"But, there's still Shane."

"Oh my God, why is he still relevant?" groaned Santana. "First off, you're hot. Him? Not so much. Shallowness aside, he's an ass. You need to kick him to curb. Seriously, what is he good for? Are you sleeping with him?"

"No. Never."

"Thank God." muttered Tina.

"So, you love someone else and you aren't even getting sex out of this failtastic relationship?" Santana stared. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, whether you choose to go with Sam or not, this Shanecedes business needs to end. He doesn't even make you smile anymore."

"Mercedes, take the next few days to think it over, then make a decision. There's no shame in being single."

"There is, however, shame in dating a man who doesn't make you happy."

"She speaks the truth."

"He used to make me happy, though."

"Really? Because it seems to me like he was just there to keep your mind off Sam." Santana shrugged. "You think leaving him for Sam isn't fair, but you never left Sam in the first place."

"Exactly," agreed Tina.

"When I dump him, I'll be alone." murmured Mercedes.

"No you won't, you'll have us."

"We're the undisputed top bitches, remember? I got your back." Santana grinned. "in the mean time, we have to get ready for school and our number."

"A Rock and Roll number?" asked Tina.

"No way. Mr. Schue gave up on that when Rachel drove to his house with a paper listing all the reasons as to why she disapproved." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "This week has turned into a free for all. Shue really needs to learn how to say 'No' to her."

"Hobbit's determined." Santana shrugged. "Our number's a surprise." And so after a fun-filled night of chick flicks, junk food and girl talk until the morning light, the girls got ready for school. Not once did they regret staying up late on a school night.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Shane stared at Sam from a distance. The latter was strutting down the hallway with Puckerman as though he owned the place. Why can't he just walk? Thought Shane bitterly. Why does he have to strut?There was no one Shane hated more than Sam. He was determined, disrespectful, but most of all, he had Mercedes' heart. You didn't have to be particularly intelligent to know it. Even when Evans hadn't been there, Mercedes had never looked at Shane the way she looked at him and he knew it. There was hope, however. She hadn't left him for the blond yet, but it was only a matter of time. Unless he stopped it and he was determined to do so. Everything was planned. If singing jocks were what Mercedes wanted then that was what she would get.

"You should just tell her, man." Sam was saying.

"Yeah, I don't think she'll like talking about Beth. It hit her hard, you know?" Puck shrugged. "It'll pass. Shelby's a good mom. It's not like I have anything to really worry about." They came to a halt when Shane stepped in front of them.

"What do you want, Tinsley?" asked Puck.

"Word on the street is that Blondie likes my girl."

"You already knew that," said Sam. "Why are you only confronting me now?"

"Because you won't stop."

"Stop what?" Sam glanced at Puck confused. He hadn't spoken to Mercedes in the last few days. Not even a hello. It was as though she had been purposely avoiding him.

"Looking at her. Talking to her. _Sitting with her in Glee club._" He spat.

"Mercedes was my friend before you ever came into the picture." said Sam, his narrowing. "I'm not going to stop talking to her because you're worried."

"But you don't see her just as a friend. You like her."

"No, I love her." Sam smiled. "Request heard and denied. We finished?" Beside him, Puck chuckled.

"We have plans. We're practically engaged. Why can't you respect that?" asked Shane, smiling when he saw Sam pale. "What do you have to offer her? A motel room? You aren't even living in your own house. You're crashing at a friend's. If you really loved her, you'd let her be with the one who can actually take care of her."

Insulted, Sam balled his fists. "Love's a lot more than financial security. She loved me when I had nothing."

"Yeah, well, get used to people loving you when you have nothing, 'cause it doesn't look like that's about to change any time soon. Find another girl, Evans. But I know you won't, so we'll be having this conversation again soon." Shane shook his head in pity and walked off towards him locker, leaving Sam shaking furiously.

"Forget it, Sam." Puck patted his back is support. "He's a dick."

At the sound of the bell, the two boys made their way to the choir room.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

There was a heavy tension in the room, though the girls were not exactly certain why. The boys sat, arms crossed, their handsome faces twisted in scowls. Occasionally, one would glance at another and silently communicate a thought. Mercedes was confused. Even Tina had no idea what had the boys so troubled since Mike would refuse to answer her every time she asked.

Mercedes was about to ask Kurt what had happened when Mr. Schue came in the room whistling. He seemed to be in an extra good mood.

"We're getting a new member!" He said happily. "They should be here in a few minutes. I think you'll all be pleased. But before that, the girls had a song to sing" The class glanced at each other, surprised, but pleased that the Glee club had inspired a student to join.

"That's right. 'Cedes and I were bored so-" said Santana as she and Mercedes made their way to the front of the class.

"Santana." Mercedes chuckled. "We wanted to repay the favor and show how much we appreciate you guys. We know we don't have the easiest personalities to deal with."

"What she means is; we're bitches and we're happy you put up with us." corrected Santana, grinning.

"Yeah, anyway this is for all of you."

The class watched as Mercedes and Santana brought two stools in the center of the room. They seemed somewhat confused about what was happening and the more their expression revealed as much, the more Mercedes doubted the song choice. But ever since the Glee club had sung that happy song and welcomed the Troubletones back in the club, Mercedes felt she needed to thank them properly. She settled down on the stool beside Santana. Her eyes fell on Sam, who sat right in front of her and she smiled. He however, did not smile back. Instead, he titled his head to the side and watched her intently. Mercedes was the first to sing. Though she took the time to focus on each glee clubber's face, her gaze always seemed to fall on Sam.

**[Mercedes]**

_It's not so easy loving me_

_It gets so complicated_

_All the things you've gotta be_

_Everything's changin'_

_But you're the truth_

_I'm amazed by all your patience_

_Everything I put you through_

The soft melody of the song nearly brought tears to her eyes. Singing this made her realize how much she really loved the glee club. Mercedes nearly chuckled when Mr. Schue nodded in agreement. The glee clubbers wore mixed expressions of agreement, amusement and seemed genuinely touched. Only one person's expression was unreadable and it was Sam's.

**[Santana]**

_When I'm about to fall_

_Somehow you're always waitin'_

_with your open arms to catch me_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_from myself, yes_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

As Santana sang, Mercedes watched Sam. His eyes never left her, he barely blinked. In fact, she had never seen his eyes so dark, not only in color but emotion. Santana smiled at Brittany, directing the next few lyrics to her.

**[Santana] **

_My love is tainted by your touch_

_Cuz some guys have shown me aces_

_But you've got that royal flush_

_I know it's crazy everyday_

_Well tomorrow may be shaky_

_But you never turn away_

Somehow, during her part, Santana had reached over and grabbed Mercedes' hand. However, it was not in support or asking for help. This moment of pure and honest friendship meant more to Mercedes than any pep-talk, any 'I'll always be there' promise Santana had ever made. Because they were equals, in front of everyone. There was not one who was more vulnerable than the other. They weren't just pity-party friends. They were _friends_.

**[Mercedes]**

_Don't ask me why I'm cryin'_

_Cuz when I start to crumble_

_You know how to keep me smilin'_

_You always save me from myself_

_from myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_I know it's hard, it's hard_

_But you've broken all my walls_

_You've been my strength, so strong_

Tina was in tears. Mercedes wasn't sure when that happened, but she noticed even Puck's eyes were moist. Perhaps they had chosen the right song. Even Artie, who had previously expressed a certain amount of exasperation over ballads, was moved.

**[Santana]**

_And don't ask me why I love you_

_It's obvious your tenderness_

_Is what I need to make me_

_a better woman to myself_

_to myself, myself_

**[Together]**

_You're gonna save me from myself_

When they finally ended the song, everyone clapped. Santana wiped a tear and laughed when the glee club threw themselves onto herself and Mercedes for a giant group hug.

"We love you." said Rachel. "Even if you're both very..."

"Expressive? Passionate?" supplied Quinn, before laughing. "I'm so happy you guys came back." she kissed both girls' cheeks before resuming her seat. Sam murmured his agreement.

"That was great, really great, girls." said Mr. Schue as everyone went back to their seats. "Now onto other – oh, here he is." Every single one of the glee clubbers gasped.

At the door stood Shane. He wore his Letterman jacket proudly but unlike when Puck and Finn wore theirs, his seemed threatening. He smiled at their shocked faces while Mr. Schue led him to the front of the class. Mercedes couldn't speak, neither could any one else for that matter. Artie was the first to recover.

"What is he doing here?" he asked Mercedes, refusing to speak to Shane.

"I- I don't..." she trailed off. They hadn't really spoken all day, but the few times they had crossed paths, he had never mentioned Glee club. In fact, he had never expressed any desire to sing in a show choir. This was as much a surprise to her as it was for everyone else.

"Well, we don't want him here." said Puck, finally over the shock. "After everything you've said about us, dude?" he shook his head in disgust.

"Guys..." started Mr. Schue.

"No, Mr. Schue. Shane can't be apart of this group-" started Finn

"Family" corrected Quinn.

"not after what he said about us at Breadstix. He hurt Mercedes' feelings." he continued.

Mercedes felt herself blush as all eyes turned to her, but before she could comment, Santana took over. She spoke calmly, deliberately, her eyes glinting in malice.

"All that aside, can you even sing? Because I can barely understand when you speak what with all the mumbling going on. Wait, who exactly is joining? You or Ted? Or is this some joint attempt to infiltrate the enemy's camp base? I really don't know." she shrugged. "See, I'm not one to discriminate... actually I am, but this is pushing it. Why would we let Ted the burnt caterpillar or Grimace McMumbles join? I'm surprised Finn doesn't want you here, though. You'd certainly take his place as the club's dessert. Our own giant chocolate statue. That's all you are right, a statue? Your face barely moves. Have you ever even smiled?"

"Santana," Mercedes' warning was low and clear, even if a bit late.

"Who's Ted?" asked Rachel confused.

"The 'stache." this earned a few giggles.

"Guys, please. We give everyone a chance here." Mr. Schue said, half- pleading.

"Can't we vote on this? I don't want him here." said Tina.

"He can join, but maybe we should cut off his genitalia as an initiation so he can fit right in with us gay folk." Kurt smiled in false sweetness.

"If there's anything to cut off in the first place." said Quinn crossing her arms. "Real men don't badmouth their girlfriend's friends after standing her up. They talk thing through."

As the argument went on, Shane occasionally adding his own input, Mercedes closed her eyes and let out a breath. What the hell was happening? Why was he there? She couldn't understand what was going through his mind. If she were to be honest, his presence here wasn't welcome even by her.

"Look, this is a bad idea Mr. Schue. A lot of people are still mad about the Breadstix incident. I don't think now's the -" started Sam, but he was interrupted by Shane.

"No one cares what _you_ think." he spat.

With that phrase, everything went out of control. Santana was now standing, yelling at him in Spanish. From what Mercedes could understand, she was saying that no one but the Glee Club was allowed to insult Glee club members. Puck and Quinn were going on about jealousy and whatnot. Even Artie was mumbling angrily. The only one who was quiet, other than herself, was Rory, who watched the scene unfold before him with wide eyes.

"Stop!" Rachel yelled loudly, and everyone stopped to stare at her. "Calm down. Now as much as I think we could use other members to give us a better chance in competitions, I completely agree with Finn and Sam."

"Did you know about this?" Puck asked her. "You could have sent him to a crackhouse, like you did with that Sunshine chick." Rachel blushed and sat down.

"Mercedes, you barely said a word." said Tina quietly. Seeing the truth in her statement, all attention turned to Mercedes.

"I- Why are you here?" She asked Shane.

"To make sure I keep my distance, 'Cedes, what else?" Sam grinned. "Not gonna happen. So you can leave." When Shane didn't move, his grin grew wider. "Or you can stay."

"No, this is stupid. You don't have to do this Shane." said Mercedes, uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I do. This is between me and fish face." replied Shane, his eyes never leaving Sam's face. "He needs to butt out of our business."

"You know, I never thanked you for taking care of Mercedes while I was gone." Sam glanced at Mercedes and winked.

"She's with me now, so you need to back off." growled Shane. The class watched in silence.

"Well, yeah I guess she is but she's still my woman, you know? Since her heart's with me." Sam shrugged. Mercedes paled.

"Excuse me?"

"Guys-" started Mr. Schue.

"This is between me and him!" yelled Shane, glaring at Sam.

"Why are you even worried?"

"All I know is that we were fine then you came back and everything went to hell. So you can take your broke ass back to Kentucky and stay there." Shane took a threatening forward. For a second, everything went silent, everyone wondering what Sam's next move would be.

"You know what? Welcome to Glee club." Sam stood and shook his rival's hand. Surprised by Sam's sudden change of heart, Shane could only stare. "Sit down, take my seat. It's tradition to welcome our new members with a little song."

Mercedes frowned as she watched Sam get his guitar and prepare himself for his solo. Whatever he was planning, it wasn't going to be good. She had seen the mischievous glint in his eyes. She knew that look.

"No, we never welc-" started Brittany but Santana clapped a hand over her mouth and whispered something in her ear.

"Are you sure, Sam?" asked Mr. Schue worried.

"Dead sure." he replied and grinned. The song wasn't one Mercedes recognized, but she instantly liked the beat. It sounded like a happy song, the kind you sung with friend around a campfire. But then he began singing and if she was pale before, it was nothing compared to what she was now.

_You've come to tell me something you say I ought to know_

_That she don't love me anymore and I'll have to let her go_

_You say you're gonna keep her, oh, but I don't think you can_

_'Cause you ain't man enough to keep my woman._

Mercedes saw Shane ball his fists and prayed he wouldn't do anything. Santana's giggles weren't helping the situation, as it only encouraged Sam.

_Men like you, they're a dime a dozen, you can buy 'em anywhere_

_For you to get to her I'd have to move over and I'm gonna stand right here_

_It'll be over my death body so get out while you can_

_'Cause you ain't man enough to keep my woman._

Shit, thought Mercedes. What was happening? He'd always been respectful of her relationship with Shane, he never insulted him, never purposely confronted him. It was as though she had missed an entire conversation. She tried to stand, but a hard hand grabbed her shoulder. Puck , who was sitting behind her, leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Let them deal with this."

_Sometimes a woman's caught lookin' at things that she don't need_

_She took a second look at you but she's in love with me_

_Well, I don't know where that leaves you, oh, but I know where I stand_

_And you ain't man enough to keep my woman._

Sam never finished the song, because Shane was up in a flash, yelling at him. With surprising speed, Sam gave his guitar to Artie for safe keeping and turned to Shane. He was no longer grinning. Both were angrier than Mercedes had ever seen them. Again, she tried to interfere, but Puck stopped her.

"You don't know the whole story, leave it alone." he whispered.

"Boys, that's enough!" yelled Mr. Schue over the commotion. "Calm down. Shane, I think joining Glee club might not be a great idea."

"You think?" muttered Santana, rolling her eyes.

"Sam, I'm disappointed in you." continued the teacher.

"I'd hit your smirky face, but I'm better than that." Shane glared at Sam, who nodded in turn.

"Right, you go for the more indirect approach. Like trash-talking people behind their backs."

"Boys!" yelled Mr. Schue again.

"Fine. Baby, are you coming?" Shane looked at Mercedes.

"Actually, I _will_ be leaving." she said slowly, taking in everything that had just happened. "But I'll be leaving alone. We haven't been okay for a while, but I tried. I was always faithful. I tried to make us work. You didn't. So, we're done. Over. I can't do this," she gestured around the room. "anymore." The room was silent, but she saw a pride in Santana's eyes when she glanced at her. "Sam, I don't know what the hell just happened and I don't want to know. But this..." she shook her head, lost for words. "I never thought you would do this. I just, um, I'm going to go home and watch some sappy romantic movie were the guys aren't complete assholes. You can both do me a favor and not speak to me for a while."

"But Mercedes-" started Sam, panic clouding his green eyes.

"Don't. This was too far. You both say you love me, but neither of you respected me."

"I'm going to go with you," Quinn told her. "Come on."

The girls had just reached their lockers when they hear a grunt, a scream then Mr. Schue yelling. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good. But Mercedes just wanted to go home and forget, just for one night.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs<strong>

**_Your Guardian Angel_- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus [sung by Sam]**

**_Save Me From Myself_ – Christina Aguilera [sung by Santana and Mercedes]**

**_You Ain't Woman Enough [To Take My Man]-_ Paramore cover [sung by Sam, note that certain words were switched to make this gender/situation appropriate]**

**Reviews are my gold. My water. My air. I'd love to have some. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. The Enemy

**Hi, everyone!**

**This has been such an amazing week hasn't it? The Glee spoilers are really interesting. I, for one, sincerely hope Shane is done with by Valentine's day. Also: Human Nature is beautiful. Amber and Chord should just have all the duets. All of them. **

**This is a special chapter, but it's shorter than the other ones. Sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy it. There's some closure for Shane and Mercedes, and some for Sam and Mercedes. However, this is not the last chapter!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, you all make me smile!**

**-Sara**

**Disclaimer: Not my songs or characters, sadly. Glee doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Enemy<strong>

_"Honesty does not always bring a response of love, but it is absolutely essential to it."_

- Ray Blanton

.

.

"We've watched The Notebook and A Walk To Remember, times up." said Quinn stretching. They sat in Mercedes' living room. "We need to talk."

"I rather not." came Mercedes' reply.

"Mercedes," Quinn gripped her hand and squeezed. She didn't have to speak, but she sure as hell would listen. "I know your upset. You have a right to be. What happened today was _insane_. Shane just... joining and Sam singing that song. But I know you love Sam. Don't stay mad at him forever. He's probably beating himself up about this. I thought you wanted to be with him."

"That's exactly the problem. I was going to break up with Shane today, before everything happened. I already made my decision. Then they did _that_ and... Ugh, I can't explain it." said Mercedes.

"I get it. You wanted to deal with everything quietly, and it blew up in your face." Quinn nodded, understanding. "But don't you have questions?"

"I have thousands of them," muttered Mercedes. She had questions for Sam especially.

"Then ask."

"What do you mean 'ask'?" frowned Mercedes.

"Okay, you have two choices. You can stay here, with me and watch a few other depressing romance movies during which we'll cry a few times or, you can turn that anger into determination and go after those answers." Quinn picked up the remote and closed the television. "All you're doing is postponing this anyway. You'll have to talk to them."

"I don't know what to say." said Mercedes. "I'm not angry anymore. I'm just tired. I'm a cruel person. A cruel horrible person."

"Why?" asked Quinn. "You never cheated on Shane. You did your best in a sticky situation."

"I hurt them."

"Mercedes, someone was going to be hurt no matter what you chose to do. Stop beating yourself up for something that could have gone much worse." Quinn sighed and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, pulling her close. "Loving Sam doesn't make you a bad person, but not doing anything about it does make you sort of an idiot. You'd be crazy to toss love aside for a lame relationship, and trust me, I'm an expert in crazy."

"Maybe-" Mercedes was interrupted by a loud knock at the front door. The girls glanced at each other before scrambling to their feet and rushing to the door.

"Chicks eat ice-cream when they're upset, right?" Puck thrust a large ice-cream container in Quinn's arms and enveloped Mercedes in a hug. "You feeling better?" he asked as he eased back.

"I feel fine. Why are you here, Puck?" she asked wearily.

"Checking up on you for my pal, and I thought maybe Quinn might need a ride home." he admitted.

"That's really nice of you but I can't just leave Mercedes-" started Quinn.

"Yeah, you can. There are places I need to be anyway." interrupted Mercedes, making up her mind. Quinn was right. It was time to stop running away from the problem and start facing it, even if it meant asking questions she was not sure would have pleasing answers.

"You're going to talk to them?" asked Puck.

"Yep." said Mercedes while grabbing her coat from the closet. "Here you go," she said, tossing Quinn hers.

"What about the ice-cream?" Puck glanced at the container that Quinn was still holding.

"Eat it." laughed Mercedes. "But thanks, you're a sweetheart."

"Start with Shane, Mercedes. Get that out of the way," advised Quinn as she and Puck made their way to his truck.

She start with him alright.

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

The walk from her car to Shane's front door suddenly seemed like a long one. Just a few minutes ago, she had had thousands of questions, thousands of thoughts, but now she had only one: 'I'm sorry'. There was nothing else to say. There was no way she could justify making breaking his heart. Every step she took brought her closer to the ultimate moment where she would have to finally find a way to make him understand that this wasn't his fault. That their relationship had been deteriorating since Sam's return. Not because Sam was better than Shane, not because Shane wasn't a good person. No, it was because like a fool, she never took the time to really deal with Sam's departure. That responsibility lay solely on her shoulders, not on Shane's or Sam's. Mercedes did not expect the kindness in Shane's eyes when he had opened the door, nor had she expected the unspoken understanding.

"I'm sorry," he said as he shut the door behind him. "I know we're over, but I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"You never stopped loving him. He was always there, somewhere inside you. Wasn't he?"

Mercedes nodded and sat on the stone steps. "I really did like you." she whispered as he sat beside her. "Everything I said, I meant. When we made plans, I really thought they were going go happen. I believed they were, my future. You made me happy."

"But not happy like Sam." finished Shane sadly. "I get it."

"Do you? Because I don't."

"You can love more than one person, Mercedes. That doesn't make you a bad person. We could have graduated and gotten married. We would have a probably been happy for a long time." he said. "But it wouldn't have been perfect. That wouldn't have been what people talk about, when they say 'true love'. We don't have those fireworks."

"Do you hate me?" she asked quietly.

"No. Evans isn't exactly my favorite person, but thinking about it, I can't really blame him for going after you." he smiled. "If you found a flower blooming in a field in the middle of winter, and someone stole it from you, would you try to get it back?"

"Yes, but I don't understand."

"How many flowers do you see blooming in the middle of winter?" he asked. "If you found one, it would be one of a kind. You'd want to treasure it, keep it safe. If anyone would try to take that flower away, you'd fight for it. No one wants to loose a miracle. He and I both wanted the same thing."

"You don't deserve this." whispered Mercedes, touched by his words.

"Don't deserve what? To have the chance to find a girl that looks at me the way you look at Evans? Gee, thanks." he mocked and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm not hurt right now, because I am. But do you really think you would have given me a second look if he had never left? Be honest."

"No." she said without hesitation, and hated herself for it.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I wouldn't have looked at you either. I wouldn't have wasted my time running after a girl who saw heaven when she looked at her boyfriend. I would have envied Evans, but you would have been one of those untouchable women. The ones you look at from a distance because you know you could never have them." he said slowly.

"Shane, you never even saw us when were dating. How would you know?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because that's how you look at him now. It's how you've looked at him ever since he walked back into Lima. You never looked at me that way." he said. "I was so upset, we were supposed to be perfect together."

"We were it just wasn't..."

"Enough." finished Shane. "I get it. Sometimes a person holds what's precious in their hands so tightly, that it slips through the fingers, destroyed. I held you too tightly, and I'm sorry. Walking into Glee club today was stupid. I just didn't want to let you go."

"I know and I'm sorry too. I made you feel unloved and threatened. I never meant to hurt you."

"That's why I can't hate you." he murmured. "You were faithful. You tried, not many people would have. You have a good heart."

"So do you." she gripped his hand and squeezed. "I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is." he agreed. "Don't be too mad at Sam. I went up to him before practice and… I wasn't very nice."

Mercedes was silent as she thought through the whole fiasco. Puck had told her she didn't know the whole story, and to be completely honest, she had not expected Shane to be the one to admit his faults. She had fully expected the subject to turn into a blame game, something she had not been looking forward to. But she was reminded, in this instance, why she had fallen for Shane in the first place.

"Thank you telling me." she whispered. "I never hated you, you know. Not even after the Breadstix thing. I'm sorry I made you waste a few months of your life."

"Waste?" laughed Shane as he pushed to his feet and helped her up. "I think we made a few good memories together. Just because things don't work out, doesn't mean it was all bad. I wouldn't take those months back, even if I could."

This brought a smile to Mercedes' lips. He was right. They had had good times, they had smiled and she _had_ loved him. Perhaps, she was even better for having met him. All experiences were lessons and she hoped she had passed this one. But her smile faded as she realized her tour wasn't finished yet. She still had to see Sam. Seeing her worried eyes, Shane smiled and nudged her.

"Be off now, I'm sure there are other people you need to talk to. Good luck." and after a brief hesitation, he hugged her. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Mercedes, against hist chest.

"For finally being honest with yourself."

Mercedes didn't know what had brought the sudden change in his attitude, but looking into his eyes, she saw that he had meant every word. Her heart should not have broken into a million piece, but it did.

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

"This is ridiculous Sam." said Kurt disapprovingly. "How many times are you going to make Finn play that drum set before you tire yourself out and sleep off the pain like everyone else?"

"Finn doesn't have to stay." muttered Sam.

"Finn doesn't want to go." said Finn impatiently. "If Sam needs me around I don't mind. Plus, I like this song. It makes me think of Rachel and we get to practice our instruments." The boys were in the Hummel-Hudson basement; Finn at his drum set, Sam standing near him with his guitar in hand and Kurt sitting on the edge of Sam's bed.

"Why can't you just talk through your feelings-"

"We're not chicks, Kurt." said Finn rolling his eyes. "Anyways, Sam, again?" Sam nodded in response and began playing his guitar.

_We might have met as children_

_Maybe it's been a couple weeks_

_I don't even know anymore_

_You have that affect on me_

Despite disapproving of Sam's coping methods, Kurt had to admit the song was pretty and this was perhaps one of his best numbers. Mercedes had been right, the best music comes from a place of pain. Sam may not have written the song, but he sure as hell felt everything he sang. Kurt was touched to see someone finally appreciate his friend.

_And now I'm feeling like forever_

_Just showed up at my door_

_I've got a little piece of heaven_

_It's all mine to hold onto_

Kurt heard the doorbell ring and quietly made his way up the stairs and to the front. He wasn't as surprised as he should be to see Mercedes standing at the doorstep.

"Well, hi there." he said smoothly.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Mercedes peeking inside. The sound of Sam's voice and the instruments were loud and clear.

"Sam is trying to cope. I assume you're here to talk to him?" said Kurt smugly. Thank God she was here. As much as he liked hearing the boys play, enough was enough. "Follow me. Mercedes," he said. "do me a favor and let them finish the song. They've been playing it for the last two hour. I think you'll want to hear it."

"Sure," said Mercedes, her eyes not revealing just how curious and nervous she was. Kurt tugged her inside and closed the door behind her before leading her downstairs. When Sam saw her, his eyes narrowed but he gave no indication of wanting to stop. Instead, he locked eyes with her.

_And I wonder what you're thinking_

_Whenever you're not around_

_Any secret I was keepin'_

_I wanna tell you right now_

Kurt nudged her towards the bed and the two sat down, Mercedes' gaze never leaving Sam's.

_And when I dream about tomorrow_

_I've got you on my mind_

_I am hopelessly devoted_

_Just want you in my life_

_What I'm trying to say_

_In my own simple way_

_Is I want you to be my last first kiss_

_I want you to be my last first kiss_

Mercedes glanced at Kurt who nodded. She smiled sadly as she focused her gaze on Sam once more. She had never imagined a guy like Sam would ever look at her like that, much less sing about her in such a soulful way.

_I promise you nothing new_

_Is gonna come around_

_Making me change my mind_

_Nothing new, only you on my mind_

God, what was he trying to do to her? If tears were what Kurt was after, he'd have them. She would be lying if she said the lyrics didn't make her heart swell and knees weaken.

_What I'm trying to say_

_In my own simple way_

_Is I want you to be my last first kiss_

_I want you to be my last first kiss_

_I want you to be my last first kiss_

_My heart, yes it's finally found_

_My heart, yes it's finally found_

_Someone I can't live without_

As soon as they finished, Finn was off his stool and on his way upstairs with Kurt, muttering something about homework and television. Once they were alone, Sam set his guitar back in it's case and he sat beside Mercedes, sighing.

"That was a beautiful song." whispered Mercedes.

"It was for a beautiful _woman_." his voice was filled with intensity.

"We need to talk." she said bluntly. No, she wasn't going to let him distract her with pretty words that made her feel like she was in heaven, or hell because there was no way those feelings _weren't _sinful. "I have questions."

"Ask away." he said, bracing himself.

"Why didn't you want to stay in a relationship with me?" she asked quietly. "Was I that easy to leave?"

He sighed, then stood and began pacing the room. "I knew you were going to ask about that."

"Well then I hope you have an answer ready because I need one. I should have asked you the moment you grabbed my hand in the hallway."

He raked a hand through his hair nervously. "You have to see things from my point of view." he said, pleading. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

"Sam-"

"No, you are." he insisted. "Inside and out. Do you know how lucky I felt to have you look at me like I was special? I was a poor, na'vi speaking comic book lover who sucked at school and didn't even have a house. But for some twisted reason, you liked me. All of me. You keep saying that I'm awesome and handsome and whatever, but I can't see it. Have you ever stopped to think that I look at you the way you look at me? In my world, you're the girl a guy like me rarely finds. _You're_ the dream girl."

Mercedes couldn't speak.

"When you told me, that night, that it didn't mean it had to be the end of us, I had to say no. Mercedes, I could barely give you what you deserved when I was here. All I had was myself. In Kentucky, what was I supposed to give you? Hugs weren't even an option. You deserved better Mercedes. You always did." he sighed and she gaped.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes stood, rage consuming her. "How dare you."

"What?" startled, Sam took a step back.

"How dare you stand there and say I deserved better? Men are always making decisions for us, as though we're a bunch of damsels in distress. Well, I'm no Bella! You don't need to protect me. Don't you think I thought about that? Don't you think that when you told me you were leaving, I thought about all the times I wouldn't be able to touch you? It didn't matter, Sam. I just needed to know that we were still together. The sound of your voice would have been enough to keep me going."

"Well, it mattered to me!" he snapped. "I needed _you_, Mercedes. Not a computer or a phone call. I needed you beside me and I couldn't have that. I couldn't be who I wanted to be for you. So I did the next best thing and gave you the chance to find someone who could be everything you deserved."

"Sam-" she started, softening, and resumed her seat on the bed.

"Don't." he muttered. "Remember you sang that song for me? About how you felt when I left? It's my turn now." he mumbled as he went to get his guitar. "I used to sing this every time you crossed my mind, which was often." he sat beside her, and began playing. His voice was soft, but as Mercedes watched, she realized he was singing more to himself than her, replaying the memories in his mind.

_Give me hope in silence_

_It's easier, it's kinder_

_Tell me not of heartbreak_

_It plagues my soul, it plagues my soul_

Sam had known, despite the distance, what she was thinking. He knew of her heartbreak, of her anger. Even if they had never spoken of it directly, he knew her well enough to know exactly what she was thinking. After he left, he was constantly reminded of it by her ghost, who would visit him in his sleep. There was no forgetting the last moments they had spent together. They haunted him, just like her tear filled eyes did. But he had wished, during those nights she occupied his dreams, that she would have been a silent comfort instead of a painful memory.

_And bury me beside you_

_I have no hope in solitude_

_And the world will follow _

_To the earth down below_

When he left her, he had buried a part of himself with her memory. Without her, he had no hope, no purpose. At least that's what it had felt like at the time. Despite his family's good luck, he had never been the same again. There a sense of duty that kept him from giving up all together, but he had been empty. His nights were considerably darker without his moon.

_But I came and I was nothing_

_Time will give us nothing_

_So why did you choose to lean on _

_A man you knew was falling? _

But somehow, amidst all his anger, this had become her fault. When he came to Lima he had been nothing. He was teased for his lips, everyone thought he was gay... then, for a brief period of time he had become someone, thanks to Quinn. But it had not been long before he was firmly put back in his place. Then, because of the recession, he had lost everything. He had been a lost cause from the beginning and yet Mercedes had still chosen to be with him. Sam couldn't understand why. She had known he was failing. So why did she choose to stay with a guy who was and had nothing? They had set each other up for heartbreak, and he had spent the summer firmly believing that.

"Sam," she whispered when he finished. He saw her eyes were filled with tears, showing that she had understood the meaning behind what he sang. "I chose to lean on a man I knew was falling because I loved him."

He was silent as he set his guitar back in it's case. He sensed a 'but' coming and was not looking forward to it. When he turned to face her again, he saw that she now stood behind him.

"But," she said clearing her throat. "I'm not leaning on a falling man anymore. Those days are over."

He drew a sharp breath, and shut his eyes to keep the tears from filling. Mercedes touched his cheek gently. "The man I choose to lean on is strong, and I know he'll make it. But if he falls, we'll fall together, because I love him. Because I love _you, Sam_."

"Don't lie to me, 'Cedes." he asked, his voice barely more that a whisper. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"Look at me." she said and he opened his eyes. "I love _you_."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. "And I love you. I've missed this so much." but Mercedes pulled away from him, worry filling her dark eyes.

"I need time, Sam. I want to be with you, but..." she sighed. "I really did like Shane. I just need time to deal with the breakup. I don't want to drag that sadness in our relationship."

"I can understand that." he said slowly. "I'm sorry about the song, by the way. That was wrong and rude. I was being an ass."

"Yeah, you were. but Shane told me he verbally attacked you in the hallway just before."

"Doesn't matter." said Sam shaking his head. "It shouldn't have happened. I knew better and it upset both of you. Two wrongs don't make a right, right?"

"Right." Mercedes smiled. "But um, it's getting late and I should head out. Before I leave, promise me something."

"Sure," said Sam automatically.

"Never call yourself nothing ever again. You're everything to me." she said before quickly leaving. She didn't realize, until she had reached her car, that she was humming his song under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs<strong>

_Last First Kiss _- Ron Pope [Sung by Sam] -** I REALLY want him to sing it on the show.**

_The Enemy _– Mumford and Sons [Sung by Sam]

**Eh, what do you guys think? Did this chapter answer a few questions? Was it good? Ah, just saying: The last song Sam sings is amazing. Can't stop listening to it. **

**I didn't have them kiss yet, I'm just waiting for the perfect moment. I guess they could have kissed in this chapter, but I want it to be a Sam/Mercedes moment only, no lingering Shane!thoughts.**

**Also, if anyone was wondering who the chapter title refers to: **I know I usually name my chapters after one of the songs featured, but this chapter title does have a meaning. The Enemy in this chapter is not Shane, it's the lack of communication. By finally talking to both Shane and Sam, she defeats 'The Enemy'.

BTW, I was listening to a song and this great character idea popped into my brain. Now I wish I wrote for Glee.

**Anyway, please review! **


	7. Honest, I Do

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

Such a late update. I apologize. Hopefully, you won't hate me after this chapter. The amount of alerts, favorites and reviews have been incredible. I certainly wasn't expecting that reaction. Be prepared to meet someone new!

Enjoy!

Sara xx

Uh, I'm really sorry if this sucks. Writer's Block + Horrid RL situations.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Honest, I Do**

.

_Around one month later..._

"It's been exactly four weeks, three days and twelve hours since you called me to say you told Sam you just needed a little bit of time to get over Shane but that you loved him."

Mercedes slammed her locker shut and turned to Quinn, who was leaning against the wall. "Your point?" she asked, trying hard not to sound bitter. She didn't want to talk about Sam. Not today or any day soon.

"How long exactly, does it take to get over a rebound?" The blond arched a brow.

"As long as it takes. I've been over that for a while now, by the way." This time, she did nothing to hide her desire to change subjects.

"But you're not with Sam. How does that makes sense? You love him and said so." said Quinn, ignoring her attitude.

"Sometimes you miss your shot. I waited too long." said Mercedes, taking a deep breath. "That chapter of my life is over. I'm just going to enjoy being single for now."

"Is this a joke?" amused, Quinn crossed her arms and shook her head. "Your story isn't even close to being over. Maybe you should swallow that pride and talk to him. Then you'd see he's still crazy about you." She had a point. Lack of communication between them had been the base of all their previous problems. The smart and mature thing to do would be to sit with Sam and talk. The problem was that was also the hardest thing to do, and they weren't exactly on speaking terms anymore which made things even harder. Mercedes only had herself to blame. Sam had given her space, just like she had asked, but she had never given him the green light to show him they could be together again.

"Doubt that." said Mercedes drily. "We haven't spoken in a while. At least, we haven't had an intimate conversation since that night. Like I said, sometimes you miss your shot. No big deal." Even to herself, her words were unconvincing.

"Are you an idiot?"

"No, I'm a realist. I can't just walk up to him and say 'hey, I'm ready! Let's date'. That's not how it works." With each second that passed, Mercedes grew more annoyed. It was too early in the morning for this kind of talk.

"So, you're just going to be a coward and ignore everything that happened between the both of you?" asked Quinn in disbelief.

"I guess so."

"Fine. If you won't listen to me, I'll just have to get someone that's more convincing." The blond wore her signature smile, the one that made you wonder just what she was plotting. "This isn't over, Mercedes. You just wait."

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

Mercedes spent the rest of the day thinking about Quinn and what she had told her. Was she being a coward? Perhaps. All she knew was that ever since she had told Sam she needed time, they hadn't spoken more than a handful of words at a time. They never texted each other, or touched each other if they could help it. He'd done just what she asked, for that she should have been grateful. It was with a clear head that she had dealt with the breakup, just like she wanted.

Maybe he had given up after the second week, she couldn't be sure. There was a time when she could have read him like a book. He could never keep a secret from her. But now, his expression when looking at her was unreadable and she hated it. But what really stressed her out, was seeing Sam and Shane having a deep conversation in the cafeteria. They weren't arguing. As silly and irrational as it was, her mind immediately went to a dark place. What if the were swapping stories about how much of a horrible person she was? They weren't the type to do such a thing and it was only once, but still, her mind went there.

Had she taken too much time to get over Shane? Goodness knows, Mercedes loved Sam. That much was certain. She wanted to be with him for as long as God was willing. Whatever Quinn was plotting worried her more than she cared to admit. As much as she loved her soul sister, the girl had a vicious streak. When she wanted something, she went all out. So Mercedes did the only thing, she could do. She went to Tina.

"I don't understand why you can't just talk to Sam." Tina was saying, as they walked down the crowded school hallway towards Glee club. "Sometimes it's like you're avoiding those big discussions because you're scared to lose him or something."

"I'm not exactly unafraid." said Mercedes slowly. "I wasn't this scared when we first started dating last summer. It was easy then."

"You're scared now because you know it's real." said Tina wisely. "Because there's a lot more at stake if something goes wrong. You're sabotaging yourself because you want to avoid that heartbreak you think is inevitable. Which is stupid, if you ask me."

"Did you ever feel like that with Mike?"

"Not really, we were never in your situation. But we argued and even threatened to breakup a few times. His father wasn't a fan of mine. It was hard between us sometimes, but we got through it." Tina smiled. "I know I want to be with him for a long time."

"You're perfect together."

"Yeah, we are. But don't compare our happiness to yours and Sam's. We aren't the same people and we don't deal with things the same way."

"You're ri-" Mercedes stopped speaking when a woman caught her eye. She was at the end of the hallway, scanning the scene before her. She wasn't very tall, but taller than Mercedes. Their gaze locked. No. It couldn't be. Mercedes stared at the woman who was marching down the hall towards her in red pumps. It couldn't be and yet it was. Dressed in tight high waisted jeans and a tucked in read blouse à la 50's, was her mother.

"Mercedes?" beside her, Tina stopped dead in her tracks. "Why is your mom here?"

"I- I don't know." seeing the expression on her mother's face, Mercedes turned around quickly. She needed out of this hallway, and fast. "Let's go. Now."

She'd barely taken a step when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Mercedes Jones. Turn your ass around and look at me." She felt an unpleasant shiver dance itself up her spine as she turned to face her mother. That was the same tone that was used when Mercedes was in trouble.

"Mama."

"Don't 'Mama' me." Isabelle Jones glared at her daughter. "I just heard about everything."

Isabelle Jones, who went by Izzy, was only a few inch taller than Mercedes. Despite their slight differences, there was no denying they were related. She was a thinner, taller version of her daughter. Perhaps her nose was straighter and smaller, but those were the only big differences. Her dark hair was a loose tumble of curls that reached her waist and hid the gold hoops that hung from her ears. Her dark eyes were narrowed in annoyance as she looked at her daughter.

"Everything?" Mercedes visibly gulped. Crap. "I don't-" she glanced to her side in hopes of some type of support from her friend, but found that Tina had escaped. Lucky bitch.

"You aren't with Shane anymore. When were you going to tell me?"

"It just... skipped my mind." lied Mercedes, offering an apologetic smile. "Sorry?" She'd been careful to keep all details of her relationship problems from her parents. Since Isabelle neither knew Shane's parents nor cared much for the boy himself, keeping that secret had been easy. She should have known it wouldn't be a secret for long.

"oh, that's not what bothers me. I've known that for a while, I just wanted you to tell me yourself. Besides, you know I felt about him. Though I can't understand, for the life of me, why you never talked about it. I could have comforted you." Isabelle had never quite liked Shane. Not that he wasn't a good boy, he just wasn't right for her daughter and she had stuck to that sentiment. But she would have dried her tears and given advice as only a mother would. "What I heard was that you ended that mess because you still had feelings for Sam. Truth or lie?" Oh, boy. Things were serious when Izzy played the Truth or Lie game.

"Truth."

"You told him a month ago that you needed some time. Truth or lie?"

"Truth, ma'am."

"And now, you think you've waited too long and that he's over you. So, you aren't going to open old wounds because, as you put it, sometimes you just missed your shot?"

"Who told you that?" exclaimed Mercedes, blushing furiously.

"Truth or Lie, Mercedes."

"Truth."

Isabelle gave her a light tap on the cheek and glared. Shocked, Mercedes could only stare at her mother. What on earth was going on? Why was she here talking to her about Sam when they could do so in the privacy of their own home? At eighteen, the last thing Mercedes wanted was to be seen being scolded by her mother. She was too old for this.

"I didn't raise a fool, young woman, and that's just what you've been these last few months. You're going to fix this, Mercedes. And you're going to fix it today."

"Nothing's broken! You could have waited until I got home."

Izzy raised her brows, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "You've had a few months to sort this out the way you wanted. From what I hear, you aren't doing so well. Which would explain why you've moping around the house lately. Thank God Quinn called me, because we were going to have a chat about-"

"Quinn sent for you?" Mercedes groaned. She knew that smile could not be trusted. She just hadn't expected her to work so quickly.

"I'm not some package, you can't 'send for me'." said Isabelle, with sass. "Quinn called me to express her concern for your love life, or rather lack of it. You should have told me how serious this was. I'm your mother, I'm supposed to know these things. I knew you were unhappy, but I thought if I gave you space you'd come to me. You're just like your father. Both of you don't like asking for help. It makes it hard for the people who love you."

Mercedes flinched. She knew behind the amused expression, her mother was hurt. They had always been close. Not going to her for guidance was silly. "Mom, I'm happy." said Mercedes carefully.

"Right, and my name's Lisa." she rolled her eyes and grinned. "Come on, Mercy. We have Glee Club practice."

"No, no and no. _We_ don't have anything." But her mother ignored her and made her way to the choir room. This was bad. Isabelle Jones was as reckless as they came. She'd been wild, as a child, and eventually settled down enough to have two kids, a husband and a good job. But she'd never lost her sass and had never gained a filter. She said what she wanted when she wanted, however inappropriate it was. Usually her husband, who was her exact opposite, calmed her, just like she added passion and excitement in his life. But Thomas Jones wasn't here today, which meant that Glee Club was going to be very interesting.

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

If Mercedes had some sort of hope before, she no longer had any. Mr. Schue hadn't just let her mother sit in on practice today, he had welcomed her with open arms. He had even offered her the floor to sing a little number after the lesson if she desired- which of course, she did. Mercedes loved her mother with all her heart, but she wasn't naive. Isabelle Jones was a woman on a mission. She wanted her daughter happy again. It would have been foolish to forget she was here for that reason. As she chatted with the band about her song choice, Mercedes turned to Quinn, who sat next to her.

"You're a traitor. That's all you are." she whispered furiously.

Quinn only smiled. "You'll thank me one day."

"I'm more likely to die of shame before that." replied Mercedes, shaking her head. "You know how she is. She shows no mercy."

"Which is exactly why I called her. I don't know why she didn't know about your situation. You were always so close."

"I wanted to deal with this myself."

"There's no shame in asking for help, Mercedes." said Quinn softly. "Besides, everyone's fine with her being here." That was true. Sam had been surprised when he entered the room only to be pulled into a tight hug, but he hadn't complained. Not that he would, he'd always got along superbly with her parents. There had been a murmur of hellos, but no one had really questioned Isabelle's presence. But it was still early, and there was still time for Mercedes to be humiliated.

"Guys," Mr. Schue smiled at the class. "Mercedes' mom will be joining us today, she's on a little mission." Well fuck, thought Mercedes. He knew. Isabelle took her seat, directly behind Mercedes as Mr. Schue went to scribble something on the board. Duets.

"Who can tell me the most important thing in any type of relationship?" He asked once he was finished. Plenty of hands went up, but Isabelle clapped a hand on Mercedes' shoulder.

"Mercy can." she said loudly.

"Alright, go on."

"Communication." mumbled Mercedes.

"Sorry? Couldn't quite catch that." said Mr. Schue with a smirk. Oh, they were going to pay for this. All three of them; Schuester, Quinn and her mother.

"Communication." she repeated, louder this time.

"That's right. Can anyone tell me why it's important?"

Hands shot up in the air again, but Isabelle grinned.

"Yes, Mercy can." There were a bunch of snickers in the room as people slowly began to understand what was happening. Sam seemed especially amused.

"It's important because if you don't communicate, things get blown out of proportion and people assume things. No one knows where they stand. Honesty is key."

"Perfect. Now this week, we'll be doing duets. Since you liked our competition last year, we'll be doing that again. The prize is the same- dinner at Breadstix. But, to make this a little more interesting, your duets will have to be a mash-up. Each person has a song, and they use the lyrics to respond to their partner's singing."

"So, basically our duets will be a singing conversation?" asked Santana.

"Exactly. I don't want anyone dropping out like last year, so we're making the teams now. When I call your name, tell me who you'll be partnered with and I'll write it down."

Mercedes groaned. Her mother was probably were a smug expression behind her, pleased with herself. This was horrible. Something told her she wouldn't be with Santana or Quinn. The woman had planned everything, right down to the lesson plan and had even managed to get Schue on her side.

"Rory." said Mr. Schue.

"with Sugar.

"Tina."

"With Mike."

"Rachel."

"With Finn, of course."

"Kur-"

"Blaine!"

"Sam."

"Mercedes." answered Isabelle. Sam glanced at her, startled. Before he could comment, Mr. Schue nodded and scribbled the name on his paper. He wasn't upset though, on the contrary, he smiled widely and settled back into his chair.

"Great idea, Izzy." So Schuester was calling her by her nickname now. What the hell? This was all kinds of wrong. "Where was I? Oh, Santana?"

"Britt-Brat."

"That leaves Quinn, Puck and Artie... you can do a group number. Mercedes, are you feeling okay?" Of course she wasn't okay. Why was he asking such a stupid question? And why was her mom so insistent? God, everyone hated her. Quinn would pay.

"She's fine, Mr. Schue." said Quinn, patting Mercedes' knee.

"She looks like she's in pain." said Rory.

"Not like the pain my daughter inflicts on innocent men, of course. More like the crap-I-have-to-work-with-the-boy-I-love-after-I-may-have-broken-his-heart-but-I-wouldn't-know-because-we-don't-speak-anymore-so-instead-I-assume type of pain."

"Really, mom?" Mercedes whirled in her chair, to glare at Isabelle, who simply shrugged.

"I cosign that statement." said Santana, shrugging. "And there pills for that, 'Cedes. A special brand called '_Communication_'."

After everything, she was turning on her as well? Mercedes groaned when Isabelle reached over Puck to high-five Santana.

"We shouldn't be ganging up on Mercedes like this." said Tina. "But since we are, I just want to say that if I could, I'd kidnap her and Sam and lock them in a room together. This needs to be sorted."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Puck. "I would have helped you."

"Puck," said Sam, no longer amused. Oh, so there was something he was hiding, thought Mercedes noting his expression.

"Hey, I'm sick of your mooning over her."

"Watch what you say, Puckerman." warned Isabelle. "That's my daughter."

"She's amazing, Mrs. J." said Puck quickly. "The thing is he's obsessed. It's kinda weird."

"That's true." Mike spoke up. "He still draws little hearts with Mrs. Mercedes Evans written in them on his notes. Sometimes he draws these pictures- these _interesting_ pictures- of the both of them."

"I do not." Mortified, Sam turned to Mike. Mercedes would have laughed if she hadn't been equally embarrassed. Her mother was here! This wasn't the type of stuff a mother should know. "Mike, that's not true."

"Yeah, it is." Puck cut in. "And you still have five pictures of her in your locker."

"Your chapstick filled locker." added Artie. "You'd think he had ten sets of lips to take care of."

"Glad to see you're keeping your lips in good condition, Sam. It'll come in handy when you and Mercy get your mac on again. No one likes chapped lips." Isabelle smiled at Sam, who blushed. "Except my daughter. She'd kiss you if your lips were cracked and bleeding, without a care in the world."

"Mom!"

"Don't deny it, Cedes." Quinn said sharply.

"Can we please stop talking about Sam and Mercedes' lacking romance?" exclaimed Rachel. Mercedes would have kissed her right then and there. "We have more pressing matters to attend to, like preparing a set list for Regionals."

"You are completely right, Rachel. Regionals is important, but I seem to recall a little incident that cost you Nationals, last year, because there was some tension between two people. I'm sure you remember that. Vividly." Isabelle smiled warmly, though her eyes were serious. "I think it's better if they settle this in here rather than on stage. Don't you?"

Rachel visibly paled and nodded. "She's right, of course."

Fuck you, though Mercedes. For once, Rachel's selfishness and obsession with set lists could have come in handy. But no, Isabelle had put the diva in her place quickly enough. Mercedes would have been amused and impressed if her pride wasn't on the line.

"But I'm going to stop teasing, Mercy. I have something to say that I hope will help some of you." said Isabelle, and all eyes turned to her. "Will is right. Communication is important, but there's something else that you can't get anywhere without and that's courage. It doesn't matter how many times you fall, the important thing is to get back up. Every time. And they say you need to think before you act, but that's not always true, because you know what happens when you always look before leap? You hardly ever make the jump. Sometimes you need to need to listen to your gut, and roll with your instincts."

"But my instincts got me to crash and steal an ATM. I went to Juvie." said Puck seriously. "Mine can't be trusted."

"Is that really you?" asked Isabelle. "I know, you're a bad-ass, Mercy told me. But is that really what your instincts tell you to do? Or is that what you do, because it's what's expected?" at his silence she nodded. "You're young, so I understand. Just know that as the years pass, it gets harder to be what others want you to be. In the end you're only hurting yourself. You have to be you and you have to do what makes you happy."

"What if other people don't like the real you?" asked Quinn.

"Then that's their loss, sweetie. I'm not going to tell you that it won't hurt. Rejection hurts like a bitch." the was a murmur of agreement before she continued. "But at least you tried. In the end you have to ask yourselves if it's worth it. If being an entertainer is your dream, then go for it. If you really love someone, then swallow that fear and that pride and go for it. I'm telling you, there's nothing worse than looking back at your life with regret and wondering if things could have been different. Except maybe, feeling alone in a room full of people because no one knows the real you. There's no shame in fear and uncertainty, there is however, shame in cowardice. You have to try, even if you're scared. That's what makes you brave." The glee clubbers nodded, taking her words at heart.

"What happens when you find someone that knows who you really are and loves you for it?" asked Sam, with a pointed look at Mercedes.

"You marry them." Isabelle grinned and patted Mercedes' shoulder. "And if that's not option, you keep them close. Friends like that are hard to find. One that note, I better be going."

"Wait!" said Mr. Schue, who had been listening to her every word attentively. "You promised a song."

"That's right." amused, Isabelle stood. "I forgot."

Mercedes watched as her mother took the floor. Now that the initial embarrassment was over, she was grateful Quinn had done what she couldn't. Shane had wanted to join Glee club to control her, and Isabelle coming here today seemed to have taken that bad energy away. Mercedes couldn't explain it. It was as though she had given Mercedes back the rights Shane had threatened to take from her.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues strong_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

Isabelle smiled at Mercedes and took her hand, leading her to the center of the floor, where she put an arm around her. She pulled her close to her side and motioned for Mercedes to take the next verse.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

Abruptly, Isabelle let go out Mercedes' shoulders and turned to face her. Her eyes were serious, and her smile comforting. To anyone else, the scene would have been confusing, but Mercedes had noted the slight changes her mother had made in the next lines she sung and recognized the promise of help that was being offered.

_That love is pastured, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight we're gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues strong_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

The class joined in for the chorus, all except Sam who watched, his expression unreadable. She wondered what was going on in his mind. Without realizing it, Mercedes sang the next verse, her eyes locked with his.

_I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

_'Cause I like to keep my issues strong_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

Her mother's voice sounded distant in her ears as she let the lyrics sink in. It was time to let go. No matter how much she loved Sam, it wasn't going to work. Not when they wanted to go back to that summer. They could never do that. They could, however, move forward. So she would bury the past once and for all tonight. They wouldn't be getting back together. No, if they started dating, it would be something better than before. A new beginning. She'd leave her fears at the door.

[Isabelle]

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_

[Mercedes]

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

[Isabelle]

_Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

[Mercedes]

_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_

As the class, who had joined them on the floor, sang the chorus, Isabelle pulled Mercedes in for a hug. She'd been so set on dealing with everything on her own that she had forgotten how much help and how supportive her mother had always been. Isabelle Jones may have been slightly eccentric, and she was never really what Thomas Jones' parents had envisioned as a daughter in law, but she was the best mother Mercedes could have ever asked for. As much as she wanted to hate her for marching into McKinley, Mercedes was now only thankful.

"Tonight we're saying goodbye to that summer romance and to Shane. Tomorrow, you'll say hello to your love story. The better one." whispered Isabelle in her ear.

"Mom, what if he's upset?"

"oh, he is." she answered, glancing at Sam. "But he loves you. You, Mercedes. Not who everyone thinks you are. He's waited this long. Don't make him wait much longer."

"Why did you come here today? We could have talked at home."

"My daughter needed a kick in butt. I put you on the spot. You don't have a choice now. You'll thank me later. The way he looks at you..." Isabelle smiled. "Your father looked at me that way. It's not love if it's easy. I better go. I'll meet you at home." she kissed the top of Mercedes head. "Invite Sam for supper. I miss him."

**SMSMSMSMSMS**

"Your mom both scares and amazes me." Mercedes dropped her car keys at the sound of the voice and silently cursed herself. Before she could bend to pick them up, Sam already had. They had just finished Glee practice, and she wanted nothing more than to get home.

"I've always liked her, which I guess is a good thing since she'll be my mother in law one day." he continued. Mercedes frowned at what he was implying, but made no comment. There was no way she was getting into that conversation when they weren't even dating. She held a hand out for her keys, but he shook his head. After ten minutes of arguing, they managed to come to an understanding. Sam had taken the drivers' seat, saying he wanted to drive her home and that he'd walk home from there. Mercedes agreed, but only because he was determined. The car ride was full of pleasant chit chat. She hadn't expected him to suddenly pull over to the side of the deserted road, and step out of the car.

"Sam..." she warned as she slammed the car door shut and walked over to him. "I need to get home."

"I promise I'll let you go... after we've talked." he said. "You said I was everything to you. Did that change?"

"Not at all." What was it with people having personal conversations in the stupidest places? Why couldn't they have just talked in the car? Or her house. "I just... took so long that I figured you were done waiting. I didn't want to be rejected."

Sam stared at her for a moment, before laughing. "You know what your problem is? You always make this insane story in your head where I don't love you, or that you aren't good enough." when his eyes met hers, she saw they were dark and humorless. "When are you going to understand that you're never going to get it right without me? We got screwed the moment we got together. We aren't going to be happy with anyone else."

"You don't know that and you make it sound horrible."

"You're going to tell me it isn't? Come on, I know you. You're scared." he pointed at her shaking hands. "You're terrified. You're scared you're going to get your heart broken and you'll never be happy again."

"Well, what do you expect?" yelled Mercedes, finally loosing her cool. "I'm always making a mess of things. God knows why you're still interested. You're insane!"

"I prefer the term 'in love'." he said, unaffected by her tone. "You make a mess of things because you want to make a mess of things, so who's really insane? Only an idiot would take a pass on love."

Mercedes gaped. Had he really just called her an idiot?

"You know," she said once she recovered. "I thought we could bury the past and start fresh together. A new relationship, a better one. I see now that we can't."

"oh really?" amused Sam, cocked his head to the side, not bothering to hide his smile which only infuriated her.

"Yes, because I can't stand you!" she raged, slapping his hard chest. "You and your stupid bolo ties, and your impressions, your ugly hair and don't get me started on that stupid smile of yours- oh my God, stop smiling at me!"

Sam only laughed as he watched her. "You're always beautiful, but when you're angry... wow. You take my breath away."

Mercedes blinked. Damn him. "You know what? I hate you, Sam Evans." she said. Before she realized what was happening, Sam had her pinned against the car. His green eyes were on her, and not at all amused like before.

"You hate me?" he asked, his voice low.

"With passion." she spat. He was too close, only an inch away from her face. She could feel the warmth radiating from him, and could smell the faint scent of his aftershave.

"You're lying."

"I mean every word."

"People who hate other people don't kiss them like that."

"I don't-" The rest of her words were cut of by his mouth. His hand raked through her hair, and cupping her head with enough pressure to bring her to the tip of her toes. There was nothing sweet and hesitant about his kiss. His mouth was hard and hot against hers. She should have recognized the look in his eyes and stepped away when she had the chance. His hand fell to her shoulder, then her hip. Gripping her tightly with both hands, he yanked her close, his mouth never leaving hers. He had never been like this, all demand and no patience. When he deepened the kiss, she let out a catchy little moan. He had her and he knew it, but now wasn't the time. He was trying to make a point and damn her for being so inviting. He managed to release her, leaving them both breathless. Sam recovered quickly, and watched with amusement as Mercedes battled between fury and lust.

"Like I said, you don't kiss someone you hate like that." he smirked and stepped back.

"You cheated. You weren't supposed to kiss me."

"Since when have I ever played fair when it comes to you?" he slipped his hand in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. Anything to keep his mind off kissing her again.

"Fine. I might love you. A little bit." she admitted, softening. "And I like your impressions."

"My smile?" he asked, grinning.

"No, it's still pissing me off."

Sam laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Fine. I might love you. A whole lot."

"Since you're driving me home, anyway, d'you want to have supper with us?" asked Mercedes after a moment, resting her head against him. "They haven't seen my boyfriend in a while. They kind of miss him." her voice didn't waver, though she was terrified. This was it. This was her asking.

He smiled at the term she had chosen and squeezed her tightly. "I kind of miss my girlfriend's parents too, but I miss her more."

"We better go then, they'll be setting the table soon." Mercedes wiggled out of his grasp and turned to the car. As she tried the handle, she felt the blood drain from her face. Looking through the window she saw that the keys had been tossed onto the driver seat carelessly, but the doors were locked. She tried the handle again and groaned.

"Please tell me you have your phone with you." she whispered.

"No, it's in your car. Why?" Sam nudged her aside to try the door.

"We locked ourselves out." And the walk to her house was a long one.

"Well, shit." muttered Sam.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Song<span>**

_Shake It Out_ – Florence and the Machine

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a hard time finishing it, as I just lost someone very important to me via suicide. So please forgive me if it's not my best work. Writing just… helps to cope.**

**Also, I can't remember if they ever told us how Mercedes' parents were- probably not, since they barely tell us anything... Anyway, I like Isabelle. She's fun but motherly.**

**Please leave me reviews! Tell me what you think. :] xxx**


	8. Let It Go For Tonight

**I didn't put as much effort in this chapter as I should have. I just really wanted to finish this story and to continue others such as Sail. Before you read the mediocre chapter ahead of you, I want to thank you for being there and reading my chapters. Overall, thank you for supporting me. I am more than happy to have written this for you guys. Check out my other stuff, if you want. Always a pleasure to hear from you!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**LET IT GO FOR TONIGHT**

**.**

"_Please tell me you have your phone with you." She whispered._

"_No, it's in your car. Why?" Sam nudged her aside to try the door._

"_We locked ourselves out of the car." And the walk to her house was a long one._

"_Well, shit."_

**- SMSMSMSMS -**

"Why are you picking up that stick?" Sam watched Mercedes with curiosity as she picked up a stick and held it tightly in her little hand.

"In case," was her curt reply.

"In case what? In case a vampire attacks?" He laughed at her expression and gave her a light tap on the ass. "You're crazy."

"I'm careful." Mercedes corrected. "We should have just walked to my place."

They'd been walking for a long time. How long precisely, she did not know but her feet hurt and she was starving. Sam, in all his intelligence, chose to cut through the woods. She didn't know why she had listened to him. Everyone with a brain knew that 1) taking shortcuts through the woods was asking for trouble, 2) murderers won't answer if you ask if anyone is in the room and 3) black people die first in horror movies. Seeing as she was a black girl who'd taken a shortcut through the woods, Mercedes was quite certain she would not live to see the next day.

"If we die, it's your fault." She said gravely. "I'll die a virgin. Do you know how sad-"

"You're not a virgin." Sam pointed out, laughing at her.

"Maybe I'm a born again virgin, because she," Mercedes pointed to her crotch area, "hasn't gotten action in a while. I'm pretty sure there are cobwebs down there. "

With a wink, Sam took her hand. "Well, I can always clean those out for you if you want."

"We're getting off topic. The point is, I'm going to die in these woods. My body won't be found for months. I'll be gross and decaying. I suppose I'll finally be famous." She added as an afterthought.

"You'll be famous all right. The girl who died in a forest." Sam agreed mockingly. "But you won't get to enjoy the fame because, as you put it, you'll be gross and decaying."

Mercedes scowled and pulled her hand out of his grasp. "This attitude of yours is annoying. All you do is laugh at me. I'm getting tired of it."

Sighing furiously, Sam raked a hand through his hair. "Whatever I say, I always manage to piss you off."

"That's because you're being an asshole." She stated. "When we started dating, you were the sweetest, funniest _sweet_heart. Now you're... not."

This was a subject Sam could appreciate. He'd realized this about himself too. Sometime during their summer romance, he'd grown up. He wasn't the same guy, but he found that he liked who he was now. He liked his confidence, his determination. He liked his fearlessness.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole."

"So it just comes naturally then." She rolled her eyes.

That was it, the drop of water that made the glass overflow. "You're not so perfect, you know. You're annoying, stubborn, you over think every little detail so much that you create problems that aren't even there to begin with. You drive me completely insane. I get so angry with you sometimes. Nobody can get under my skin like you do!" He'd been on a roll, words tumbling out of him mouth. One after the other. But then he slowed and sighed. "That's why I love you. We challenge each other. You're a pain in the ass, and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Mercedes stopped walking and stared at him. "You really think I'm a pain in the ass?"

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed.

Then she surprised him by smiling. "I love you too."

He saw then, that it was what she had wanted to hear. Not the rehearsed I-love-you-we-belong-together-you-are-oh-so-perfect speech, but the raw emotion filled rant of a man who knew who stood in front of him and loved her anyway.

It wasn't long before they reached a road and, much to their surprise, what looked like a bar and a motel. Both buildings were shabby and not particularly interesting, but the bar seemed busy. There were easily over fifteen cars parked outside along with a few motorcycles.

Sam was instantly giddy at the prospect of finally using a phone. "Perfect!"

"I'm not going in there, Sam."

"That's fine, just wait for me here."

"I can't let you go in there alone and I'm not going in there, Sam. We aren't twenty-one!" Mercedes stood her ground and crossed her arms. A bar in the middle of nowhere was suspicious. What if it catered to serial killers? She shuddered. If the BAU in Criminal Minds had taught her one thing it was that you weren't safe anywhere but you were even less safe in places like these.

"Never took you for a chicken." He said nonchalantly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I am not a chicken."

Sam began making an obscene clucking noise while waving his arms around in a half-assed caricature of a chicken. It was sad, funny and ridiculous but Mercedes forced her lips not to twitch. The club's door opened and a short blue haired girl stepped out, grimacing at the sight of Sam. She was taller than Mercedes, but not by much. With her pointed features, she resembled a pixie – mischievous and innocence all in one.

"Are you retarded?" She asked Sam, lighting a cigarette. "I had a friend once and her brother was retarded. He did stuff like that all the time. Once he dressed up as a monkey and spent the day terrorizing the clients at some Target."

The couple glanced at each other. The young woman seemed harmless enough. Humouring her, Mercedes offered a smile. "Who doesn't like dressing up as a monkey, huh?"

"I guess." The girl took a long drag from her cigarette and considered Mercedes. "If you're into that type of thing and you clearly are." She gestured in Sam's direction and chuckled to herself.

"Oh, Sam's not mentally deficient." Mercedes was quick to correct her.

"What?"

"Sam's not…" Mercedes grimaced. The word felt bitter on her tongue. "Retarded. He was just teasing me."

"Yeah, because she was being a chicken." When all he received was an arched brow, Sam laughed nervously. "It's a long story."

"I'm sure." She said lazily, squashing the cigarette with her boot. "So Sam and…"

"Mercy." Sam put a possessive hand on Mercedes' shoulder and squeezed.

"Really?" Humour lit the girl's eyes when they nodded and she gave Mercedes a once over, pausing to ogle her breasts before meeting Mercedes' eyes. "Which is fitting because I bet she has you screaming for mercy when she has her way with you. I'm Layla, by the way. Come on in then. Unless you want to freeze out here."

With no other option but to follow Layla inside, Mercedes scowled at Sam's smug expression and entered the club. It wasn't as serial-killer-ish as she expected it to be. In fact, she was certain she had seen this place before.

A black woman was on the stage singing with a heavily accented voice. Even she was familiar. "Who is the singer?" she asked Layla.

"Raina, have you heard of her?" Layla smiled. "She's amazing."

"Yeah, she's great." She said slowly as they reached the bar. "God, this place is so familiar."

Layla's laughed and patted her arm. "It's Lima's very own version of _The Bronze_." She turned her attention to the bartender and ordered for two.

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed joyously. "Look at this place. It's an exact replica of The Bronze. I half expect to see Willow, Xander and Buffy."

"And Spike," added Mercedes wistfully earning a scowl.

"I can't offer you the Scoobies, but I can offer you a drink." Layla handed Mercedes a beer, her hand brushing on the darker girl's arm. She barely spared Sam a glance. "This place can suck sometimes. Like tonight. I was going to leave initially, but then I saw you and your assets. Couldn't miss a chance at that now could I?"

Uncomfortable now, Sam thanked their new friend quickly and ushered Mercedes to the dance floor.

.

"What was that, Sam?" asked Mercedes when Layla was out of earshot.

"She likes you! She was all touchy feely and smiling longer than she should be. The comments... I don't like it."

Mercedes arched a brow and smiled slowly. "You think I'd leave you?" she whispered against his ear. "You think I'd leave you for a girl?" Gently, deliberately she began trailing kisses along the side of his throat pleased when his only reaction was to still. "Even after everything we've been through?"

"You never know," his voice low, he began tracing circles onto her hips. "Some people discover they've got a liking for both. And you know, cheers for them. I mean, when you're straight you only have half of the population to be interested in but if you're a bisexual or whatever then you have the whole world and that's pretty-"

"Shut up, Sam." She raised to the tip of her toes and kissed him.

Sometime during their conversation, the singer had left the stage letting a DJ take over. Mercedes didn't recognize the song, nor did she care at the moment. Sam's hands had taken a firm grip onto her hips guiding her dancing to match his beat. But Sam had never been the best dancer and she – despite what Mr. Schue thought – always had been.

So she turned, surprising him, and pressed against him, swaying her hips. It didn't take long for him to get the pattern. She cocked her head to the side,. Within seconds his mouth was on her neck and his hands were roaming.

They'd been dating officially for only a few hours, but it felt longer than that. It felt like They'd never been apart at all, like the last few months hadn't existed. They picked up right where they left off but somehow it was better.

The room was getting hot. Mercedes couldn't take it anymore. When had the room gotten so small? So, sweaty? So deafening? His closeness and the feel of his his breath against her skin... She'd forgotten what he did to her. She'd forgotten how much she _needed_ and _wanted_ when it came him.

Suddenly, Sam laughed.

"What?" Mercedes faced him, her full lips pouting.

"Listen." He pulled her against him, lips trailing their way to her ear. "_Got you shackled in my embrace. I'm latching onto you._" He kissed her mouth now. Slowly, deliberately. _"I feel we're close enough. I want to lock in your love." _He sang along, smiling to himself. Somehow, despite everything, they were perfect. There would always be a song to describe them, a smell to remind them, a date to celebrate... They would always just _be_.

"Bathroom, now!" Mercedes yelled over the music.

"Here?!"

She nodded and took his hand, dragging him towards the restrooms when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Blondie," Layla had found them again, disturbing their little moment. "I'm going to dance with your friend."

"Actually, my girlfriend and I-"

Her brow raised and she turned her attention to Mercedes, not bothering to hear what he had to say. In fact, Sam felt that his presence was just an annoyance. At least, he thought, she had the decency not to insult him outright.

Sensing Sam's helplessness, Mercedes smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Layla. We're actually expected somewhere but we left our keys in our car and also our phones... So really, we're only here because we need to use a phone. We've already stayed longer than we should have."

Layla pondered the couple for a moment before sighing. "I suppose I could give you a hand."

"That would be great, we just have to make a call- " started Sam but the girl gave him a look that rivalled those of Santana Lopez.

"I know a guy who knows a guy who like knows another guy that steals cars." Her eyes widened during that statement, hinting that the couple needed to read between the lines. "He taught me a few tricks."

Mercedes nodded slowly, unsure if she understood exactly what was being offered.

"So I can like totally unlock your car for you." Impatient, Layla rolled her eyes.

**- SMSMSMSMS -**

It turned out that Layla hadn't been lying. She had the car unlocked and ready to go in a matter of seconds. All she'd wanted in return was Mercedes' number, because – as she put it – 'kids outgrow goldfish and the smart ones go for pussy... cats.'. Throughout the whole exchange, Sam had been silent and uncomfortable.

Now in the warmth of Mercedes' car, he glanced at her and cleared his throat. "You didn't really give her your number did you?"

Throwing him a sideways glance, she chuckled. "I promise you, I am not interested. I gave her the number for the garage where Kurt's dad works. I figured it would be less trouble to just give her a number and leave before she realized she got played."

Happy with her answer, he settled back into his seat. "I love you."

She smiled. The drive home continued in a comfortable silence. She was, for the first time in months, happy. Quinn had been right. In the moment, Izzy's presence had been mortifying but now she was grateful for it. Sam was, up to date, the only love that mattered. To think she had nearly let that pass was discouraging.

Sam pulled into her driveway and looked at the radio. 10:30 p.m. He hadn't realized how long they'd been at the bar. They were more than late. The Jones would be panicking, he was sure of it. Mercedes didn't seem bothered by it though.

In fact she was smiling widely. "If Layla had stayed away just a little longer, we could have crossed off Number 3."

Number 3... Number 3 on their couple's Bucket List.

_Have sex in a public place. _

Sam's lips curved. They were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best chapter I've ever written, but I needed to finish this fic so I could eventually start another one of focus on another one without feeling guilty.<strong>

**BTW, The song Sam was singing is called **Latch by Disclosure**.**

**Sara xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
